


Games

by Thraceadams



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choosing The Game

  
Okay, this fic is a thank you to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/wykling/profile)[**wykling**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/wykling/) for her lovely artwork for the next Masks story entitled "Amerauder" and also for her birthday as well. (Much belated I might add). Her prompt was "Dom!Ianto, Cheeky!Jack, and no spanking." The boys proved to be mostly agreeable to those terms...check it out, tell me what you think. And [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/wykling/profile)[**wykling**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/wykling/) I hope you like it! *HUGS*

 **Title:** Games  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21405 – COMPLETE 2553 This chapter  
 **Date:** November 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a oneshot not set in the Masks universe. The prompt was "Dom!Ianto, Cheeky!Jack, and no spanking. Hopefully, I fulfilled those.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Prompt!

 **Summary:** Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

 **Chapter One - Choosing the Game**

Ianto fingered the red felt and smiled. Martha had certainly come through for him and Jack was definitely in for a treat this weekend, provided he stopped acting like such a complete prat. Of course, that could work to his advantage. His grin widened as he peered into the padded envelope that had just been delivered. He reached in, rubbing the material with his index finger and thumb. A bit scratchy for his tastes, but it would most definitely do.

He glanced quickly around the Tourist Office, almost guiltily, wondering if anyone had seen him as he shoved the UNIT cap back into the envelope with the rest of Martha’s present. He tucked it into one of the drawers only he ever opened and smoothed his hands over his suit in a nervous gesture. Now all he had to do was find the right place and he was sure Tosh could help him with that.

He looked at the clock on the wall and figured it was time for the afternoon coffee round. He put up the “Closed for Inventory” sign, locked the main door and pressed the button that let him down into the Hub. Quickly he went around and gathered up everyone’s mugs. Jack was on the phone with someone and snagged his wrist as he reached for his mug, tugging him down to kiss him gently before raising his voice again over the phone.

Ianto chuckled to himself, gave Jack a wink, and left the room. From the tone of the conversation, Jack would be a while, so he had some time to chat with Tosh. He rinsed all the mugs out and started the next batch of coffee. When it was brewing he went out to find Tosh.

“Ianto.” She looked around furtively, taking note that Gwen was busy at her computer and Owen was busy down in the med bay. “Did it come?”

He blushed and nodded swiftly. “The cap, the whole uniform. Martha pulled out all the stops.”

Tosh giggled, “Now it’s my turn.”

Hurriedly she started typing away at her keyboard. He watched her in fascination as hotels and bed and breakfasts swam by on the screen. Finally, she pulled one up. “It’s perfect. It’s secluded, quiet, you’ll have the whole place to yourselves. I’ve made sure you’re the only couple they have for the weekend.”

He grinned as she twirled her chair to a different computer and started typing away on that one as well.

“And the Rift predictor is showing smooth sailing for the next four days. There shouldn’t be any major happenings, nothing bigger than a Weevil or two and we can certainly handle that ourselves.”

He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“Wait. Not quite finished,” she muttered, chewing her lower lip and blowing a strand of hair off her forehead. “And, now. Owen and Gwen have the rota tonight and tomorrow night, and I’m on with Owen the following night. So you’re clear for three nights.”

Ianto really did manage to kiss her cheek this time. Smiling at her he said, “You’re a doll and I owe you dinner when we get back.”

“Dinner and all the details,” she said cheekily.

Ianto flushed before nodding quickly and turning back to the kitchen where he could smell the coffee was ready. He poured everyone a cup and went about delivering them. He lingered a moment at Tosh’s station, delivering her some chocolate covered biscuits with her coffee. She gave him a beaming grin before nodding in the direction of Jack’s office.

He returned the grin and headed up to Jack’s office, carrying his blue and white striped mug and another plate of chocolate covered biscuits. Jack was off the phone and frowning at the paperwork on his desk. Silently, Ianto set the mug in front of him along with the plate of biscuits. Jack smiled when he smelled the coffee and grinned when he saw the biscuits.

“How do you always know exactly what I need when I need it, Ianto Jones?”

“I know everything, sir.”

He sat down in the chair opposite Jack’s desk and grabbed one of the chocolate biscuits himself. They sat there eating the biscuits in silence until Ianto finally spoke up.

“So, Tosh says it looks like it’s going to be a relatively calm weekend according to the Rift predictor, and neither of us is on Hub duty until Monday, I thought we could take a brief holiday.”

Jack stopped chewing and said, “Oh, you did, did you?”

“Yep. You know, you, me, a room, for as long as it takes…” Ianto replied, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Instantly, Jack’s eyes filled with heat and they closed momentarily as Ianto’s words conjured up all sorts of delicious images in his head.

“Jack?”

His eyes snapped open and he looked at the clock. “How soon can we leave?”

Ianto clucked his tongue disapprovingly, “Jack, it’s only half past one. There’s still work to be done. We’ll leave when you finish your paperwork and not a moment earlier. Understood?”

Jack pouted. “Who put you in charge?”

“I’m not in charge, Jack, not yet anyway. When you’re done with the paperwork, pack a bag. Or maybe I’ll just pack one for you.”

Jack’s head snapped up and the two men gazed at each other, their eyes met and in that moment thoughts and promises were exchanged. Jack nodded quickly and bent back over his paperwork. Ianto smiled to himself, picked up his tray and left Jack’s office. He smiled to Tosh as he went by and she mouthed, “Bravo.”

He would need to pop home to pick up a few things and figured he could easily wrap that into a supply run.

“I’m running to Tesco’s. Anyone need anything?”

Gwen asked for some juice, Tosh asked for some tea, and Owen yelled from the autopsy bay for some liquor. Ianto rolled his eyes but mentally noted all the requests, nodded once at Tosh and made his way out of the Hub. He figured he had about ninety minutes before Jack started to question just how long it took to make a run to Tesco’s.

 **Ninety Minutes Later**

“Tosh! Where’s Ianto? Just how long does it take for him to make a run to Tesco’s?” Jack bellowed from his office.

Tosh smiled a bit. She’d actually just spoken to Ianto and he was on his way back. He’d made all the final arrangements and gotten the two men packed for the weekend. He’d also managed to stop at Tesco’s and pick up the few supplies they needed.

“He’s on his way back, Jack. He should be here in about five minutes. Is there something you need?”

“No,” Jack answered, pouting up in his office, _just my gorgeous lover and his beautiful Welsh vowels,_ Jack thought crossly.

It was fifteen more minutes before the alarm went off and the cog door rolled back. Jack sat at his desk trying desperately not to jump up from his chair and bound over to the door of his office and look overly eager at Ianto’s return. It wasn’t until Owen’s voice rang out that Jack allowed himself to get up.

“Oi! Teaboy! It’s about time. My coffee’s cold!”

Instantly, Jack was up and out of his chair and trying to saunter casually over to the doorway of his office. He frowned as he watched Ianto stop for a moment to talk with Tosh, and his frown deepened as they walked into the kitchen together. _Whenever those two talk, they’re usually planning something._ He smiled wickedly, of course that usually meant they were planning something for him.

“So, I talked to Martha,” Ianto said.

Tosh turned and smiled at him. “And, what’d she say?”

“I swear you women are going to drive me to drink. She said the UNIT uniform she so graciously provided me with has proper ranking insignia, enough so that I’ll outrank Jack.”

Tosh giggled delightedly. “Oh Ianto, that’s brilliant. Okay, here’s what you should do. I can get Gwen and Owen out of the Hub in short order.”

Her voice dropped conspiratorially and Ianto had to lean down to hear what she was saying. As he did so, he heard a sound out in the corridor and knew Jack was listening. He glanced at Tosh and she winked, indicating she’d heard the sound as well.

“So have you got big plans for this weekend, Ianto?” she asked loudly, while she wrote what she really wanted to say on a stray piece of paper.

“I guess that all depends on whether the Rift acts up or not. You know how Jack is, he never wants to wander far from this place. I was hoping we could go for a brief holiday though,” Ianto replied with a resigned tone to his voice.

He smiled as he read Tosh’s note, nodding his agreement.

“Have you got big plans, Ms. Sato?” he asked, as he wrote one final question.

The grin on Tosh’s face was so big it lit her whole face up. “Just relaxing in my flat with a good book, a nice bottle of wine, and some telly.”

Ianto smiled. “Oh, that does sound wonderful.”

She nodded in agreement and they both looked up as Jack walked around the corner.

“So what are you two in here scheming about?”

Tosh laughed, slapping him on the arm. “Oh come on Jack, just a little harmless fun, talking about our weekend plans, or in Ianto’s case his hope for a holiday.” She sent him a reproachful look.

Jack actually felt his skin begin to heat up under her gaze. “Well, I – uh, we – you know I can’t leave the Hub for too. But we should be able to go somewhere close.”

Tosh rolled her eyes in a move remarkably similar to Ianto’s. “Please Jack, we’ve got the Rift predictor up and running and it’s been working just fine. There’s nothing predicted for days! I’m sure if any small things might squeak through Gwen, Owen, and I can handle it. You two should take off someplace.”

She paused as her PDA beeped. “Wait, incoming message from UNIT. They’re sending someone here to talk to you this afternoon. Doesn’t say what it’s about.” She frowned as she punched a few more buttons.

Jack watched impatiently.

“Sorry, that’s all the message says. Just says to expect some Colonel from UNIT this afternoon to discuss some ‘important Torchwood related’ business.”

Jack sighed noisily, looking pleadingly at Ianto. “Will you meet with the Colonel with me?”

Tosh shook her head. “Sorry, he can't. Whatever he’s here to discuss with you is classified and for your ears only.”

Ianto choked back a laugh at her words and barely succeeded in making it appear to be a derisive snort when Jack looked at him in alarm.

“But why? Ianto knows everything, hell, he fields most of the calls from the PM anyway.”

Tosh shrugged. “Maybe you can talk to the Colonel when he gets here, but according to the message, you’re on your own.”

Jack sighed again in exasperation. “Fine, but afterwards we are going out, understand?” He fixed a firm gaze on Ianto, who nodded his head in response, biting his cheek in an effort to keep from laughing.

“Yes sir, you can take all your frustrations with UNIT out on me when he leaves.”

This time it was Tosh’s turn to choke back a laugh, disguising it with a fake sneeze that instantly had Ianto handing her his handkerchief and her smiling gratefully at him.

“Tosh, can you send the information about the meeting to my desktop so I can at least review it before he gets here? And what time can I expect him?”

“Four and I’m doing it right now.” She punched a few buttons on her PDA and looked at Jack and Ianto with a smile. “Done.”

Jack smiled his famous Harkness grin but Ianto could tell it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks Tosh.” He turned to Ianto. “Coffee?” he pleaded.

Ianto smiled and nodded. “I was just about to make fresh pot. I’ll bring some up in a bit.”

Jack grinned happily, hesitated just long enough to make Tosh shift uncomfortably in her heels and then turned to head back up to his office.

Tosh turned back to him and winked. “Okay, there will be a Weevil alert about three-fifteen. Will that give you enough time to get ready?”

“Yep.”

“Good, Jack will send Gwen and Owen out because he’ll want you to babysit the Tourist Office and wait for ‘the Colonel’ to arrive.” She suppressed a giggle.

“What about you?” Ianto asked.

“I’ll tell Jack I’m working hard on a translation program and that I really can’t leave it.”

Ianto frowned. “He won’t like that.”

“No, but it will only be for a few minutes, then he’ll see you and everything will fall into place.”

Ianto grinned. “I do like the way you think. You’re scary brilliant you know that?”

Tosh blushed. “No, just sneaky.”

Ianto laughed, “Well, there is that.”

He moved over to the coffee machine and started his preps while she watched. His fingers moved elegantly over the controls and in no time at all she had a steaming cup of fresh brewed coffee in her hands. He poured cups for Gwen, Owen, himself, and Jack, before loading them up onto a tray. Tosh followed him out of the kitchen and went back to her work station. She smiled mischievously as she busied herself at her monitor. With a few quick strokes she smiled with satisfaction and whispered, “Done.”

Ianto delivered all the coffees, stopping briefly in Jack’s office when the older man whined about having to meet the Colonel.

“I don’t know why you can’t be in here with me,” Jack pouted.

“I’m sure it won’t take long, whatever it is, and then we can leave on our holiday,” Ianto reassured him.

Jack continued to pout, his eyes taking on that pleading look that always made Ianto breathless. He clenched his jaw though, determined not to let Jack make him give in to his pleas.

“Jack,” Ianto warned.

Jack huffed out a sigh. “Fine, I’ll meet with the stupid Colonel and get him out of here as fast as I can.”

Ianto smiled indulgently. “If you’re nice to him, I might be inclined to give you a reward.”

Jack’s eyes sparkled with interest. “A reward? Oh, Mr. Jones, I promise, I’ll be very nice to him.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, picked up his coffee mug and walked toward the door. “I’ll be in the Archives if you need me.”

Jack waved his hand at him and then focused his attention back on the paperwork on his desk.  
Ianto pulled out his own PDA as he walked down the steps and scrolled through the messages Tosh had sent him. He smiled to himself. It appeared that everything was in order, the woman really was a genius. He checked his watch and took a deep breath. Just over an hour or so and the Weevil alert would go off. He headed quickly down to the Archives to finish the little bit of filing he wanted to get done and then back up to the Tourist Office to prepare for ‘the Colonel’s’ arrival.

  
TBC

[Chapter Two - Let The Games Begin](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/144147.html#cutid1)


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

  
Thank you to all who commented yesterday! I will most likely try to post three chapters a week (so I can keep up with comments) on a M-T-Th schedule. So next chapter will be on Thursday. Thanks so much!!!

 **Title:** Games  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21405 – COMPLETE 1238 This chapter  
 **Date:** November 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a oneshot not set in the Masks universe. The prompt was "Dom!Ianto, Cheeky!Jack, and no spanking. Hopefully, I fulfilled those.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Prompt!

 **Summary:** Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

Start the story [Here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1)

 **Chapter Two**

Ianto stared at himself in the mirror. The crisp black uniform in place and the jaunty red beret sitting on his head. He looked at the rank insignia on the shoulders and had to laugh. Colonel. He knew from his research that a Marine Colonel outranked a RAF Captain. He smoothed down the myriad of pockets and zippers, looked quickly down at the boots, shined so brightly he was almost reflecting upward. He patted the pocket that had his keys, his wallet, and the confirmation of their reservations.

He took a deep breath and tapped his earpiece, opening up the private channel he had with Tosh.

“Are you all ready?” she asked breathlessly.

“Yep.”

He turned to look at the camera as it circled back to face him and he winked at it.

“Oh Ianto, you look magnificent. You’re going to be lucky if Jack lets you get to the car, let alone the holiday cottage.”

Ianto flushed. “Tosh,” he admonished.

She giggled. “Well, you are rather handsome in that uniform and you know Jack.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, looking at the clock. “Just about time,” he said softly.

“Thank goodness, he’s been a bear up here. When that Weevil alert went off I thought his head would explode.”

Ianto chuckled softly, able to picture the expression on his Captain’s face as he ordered Gwen and Owen to go check it out.

“Did he give you any problems over staying behind?”

“Nope, I’d told him earlier I was at a crucial point in my translation program and would probably be here long into the night. He wasn’t happy about that either.”

“I expect not,” Ianto answered, thinking that Jack was probably pouting at not being able to have Ianto all to himself.

“Good luck and have fun,” Tosh said merrily as she clicked off.

Ianto glanced up and saw the light go off over the CCTV camera, knowing that Tosh had taken care of it so Jack wouldn’t know it was him until he got up here to meet ‘the Colonel.’

Ianto tapped his earpiece, getting the private channel through to Jack.

“Sir, the Colonel is here.”

He could almost see the huff of frustration Jack let out as he bellowed out to Tosh, making Ianto wince as it echoed in his ear. “Tosh, that UNIT person is here. I’ll be back.”

Jack huffed out another sigh of frustration as he looked in vain for his coat. He felt he needed it to meet this Colonel.

“Tosh! Where’s my coat?”

Tosh frowned at him. “I don’t know. Isn’t it on your coat rack?”

“No,” he pouted. “If it was I wouldn’t be asking about it.”

She tapped her earpiece surreptitiously.

“Ianto, where’s his coat? He’s bellowing for it and he’s pretty upset.”

Ianto had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. “It’s already up here and packed into the car. I wanted to keep him a little off balance.”

Tosh laughed gleefully. “Oh Ianto, you are evil. He’s on his way up now, and he’s definitely acting like a growly bear.”

“Perfect. Thanks, Tosh.”

“You’re welcome. Have fun!”

Ianto clicked off, glanced quickly around the Tourist Office and when he was satisfied that everything was as it should be, he turned expectantly toward the entrance to the Hub and waited.

Jack stormed up the stairs, he was already angry that he had to meet with this Colonel and to have to do it without his coat simply made him furious. His coat was his armor, he felt naked without it, and not the good kind of naked. He paused before the door, taking a deep breath, puffing out his chest, putting his most imposing glare on his face. He pushed the door open, his jaw dropping at the sight before him.

He stared at the man in front of him, looked him up and down greedily. He started at the polished boots and made his way all the way up the expanse of black cloth adorned with zippers and pockets to the Colonel insignia on the shoulders and finally to the red beret sitting firmly on top of familiar brown hair.

The silence in the Tourist Office was electric and Ianto had to force himself to remain still and not disturb the atmosphere that had settled over them. Neither man noticed the light above the CCTV camera flicker back to life.

“Ianto,” Jack whispered.

“Actually, it’s Colonel to you Captain, and you need to come with me.”

“Excuse me?” Jack asked, confusion filling his face.

“I said, it’s Colonel and you’re going to have to come with me. Are you going to come willingly or am I going to have to cuff you?”

“You’re going to cuff me?” Jack asked incredulously. His heart was pounding and he so hoped this was just Ianto playing a game and not another secret he’d hidden from him.

Ianto nodded seriously. “If I have to, sir.”

Jack took a step back, a smirk appearing on his features, trying to ignore that little bit of fear that was clutching at his heart. “I’d like to see you try,” he said challengingly.

Ianto frowned. “Come now Captain Harkness, must you always do things the hard way?”

“But the hard way is so much more fun.” Jack flashed him a grin, refusing to acknowledge the quickened beating of his heart.

Ianto quirked an eyebrow up at him, stepping closer. “Okay, if that’s how you want it, don’t say you weren’t warned.”

Jack easily sidestepped him and a brief struggle for control ensued with Jack ending up in control and Ianto shoved against the wall. Jack gripped Ianto’s upper arms tightly and forced his thigh between Ianto’s legs, brushing up against the younger man’s erection. He looked into Ianto’s eyes, watched as a blush colored his face and couldn’t help the cheeky grin that spread across his own.

“Colonel, you seem awfully happy considering the position you find yourself in, pinned against a wall by someone you’re supposed to be bringing in.”

Jack started when he felt something metal press against his temple. “Captain, I’d like you to keep in mind that as a Colonel in the Marines, I do outrank you. So regardless of what position I now find myself in, I still have the ability to give orders. Now back off.”

Jack let go of Ianto and stepped back, his hands raised in surrender, his eyes wide at the stun gun in Ianto’s hand. “Ianto?” he asked.

Ianto, sensing Jack’s discomfort, winked at him, before letting a stern expression settle back onto his face. Instantly, Jack relaxed and the tension in the room shifted.

“So Colonel, I’m just supposed to follow you, is that it?”

“Yes, Captain, that would be nice. Do I need the cuffs?”

“Maybe later, I’ll go with you willingly, but only so far,” Jack warned.

Ianto resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at Jack still trying to maintain control. He holstered the stun gun, knowing Jack would be able to tell that it hadn’t even been turned on. Jack raised an eyebrow at the activity and had to bite his lip to suppress a laugh.

“If you’ll come with me?”

Jack grinned cheekily. “Oh I definitely think I’ll be **coming** with you. And Colonel? I’d follow you anywhere.”

Ianto did roll his eyes this time and they walked out of the Tourist Office together.

  
TBC

[Chapter Three - Ianto Makes The First Move](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/145325.html#cutid1)


	3. Ianto Makes The First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

  
This chapter isn't quite NSFW but it's getting there. Just FYI. Enjoy :)

 **Title:** Games  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21405 – COMPLETE 2184 This chapter  
 **Date:** November 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a oneshot not set in the Masks universe. The prompt was "Dom!Ianto, Cheeky!Jack, and no spanking. Hopefully, I fulfilled those.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Prompt!

 **Summary:** Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

Start the story [Here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1)

  


 **Chapter Three**

Jack followed Ianto meekly out to the car, he almost had to jog to keep up as Ianto set a very brisk pace. Ianto reached the car first and unlocked the doors.

“Captain, if you would get in and buckle up, we’ll be on our way momentarily.”

Jack did as he was told and looked at Ianto expectantly when he climbed in behind the wheel and started the engine. “Ianto, where are we going?”

“Tsk tsk, Captain. I’ll have you remember I outrank you. You will refer to me as Colonel, until I give you permission to call me anything else, understood?”

Ianto watched as Jack’s cheeky smile got even broader and knew the older man was already enjoying himself.

“Okay, **Colonel** , I’ll play your game, if you tell me where we’re going,” Jack persisted.

Ianto sighed in exasperation. “Not a game, Captain Harkness. You were told someone from UNIT needed to see you, ask a few questions, that’s what I intend to do. The destination is unimportant.”

Jack huffed out his own sigh and sat back in the seat, turning to look out the window. Ianto glanced over at him and hid a smile and decided to put Jack out of his misery.

“I’ve booked us a holiday cottage. It’s secluded and not too far from Cardiff. If a real emergency comes up, Tosh knows where we are and will call us, but only if it’s a **real** emergency. We have the next three nights to ourselves. I told you we were going on a holiday. Your bag is in the boot, along with your coat.”

Jack whipped his head around to look at Ianto, “My coat?”

Ianto smiled almost shyly. “I packed the coat when you were talking with Gwen earlier, knowing it would throw you off just a tiny bit when you had to come up and ‘meet’ with me.”

Jack laughed. “Clever man, keeping me off balance so you could have the upper hand.”

Ianto just smiled and went back to the driving. The rest of the drive was relatively short and they kept mostly to small talk, neither one quite letting “the scene” go, but not quite fully into it yet either. As they drew closer to the holiday cottages Ianto’s heart started to pound a little faster. He was starting to get nervous wondering if he could pull this off. He thought of the toys he’d packed in his bag, of the delivery he’d arranged and he looked at Jack. Jack was staring intently at the road ahead of them and obviously wound tighter then a spring.

They pulled into the drive of the holiday cottage and Ianto looked pointedly at Jack. “You will go check us in. Obviously, a UNIT Colonel would attract unwanted attention. This place is secluded but it is still run by civilians. The reservation is under your name. Any funny business and you lose tonight’s reward. Understood?”

Jack couldn’t help but grin cheekily as he snapped a salute to Ianto. “Sir, yes sir. I’ll be back with the key ASAP.”

And with that Jack was out of the car and hurrying into the office. True to his word he was back within about five minutes, key in hand and a grin on his face. He handed the key to Ianto. “Here’s the key, **sir** , she said the room is ready and there is a delivery waiting for us inside.”

Ianto smiled broadly. “You did very well. Now just direct me back to where we are staying and we’ll get unpacked and get started.”

Jack did as he was told and soon they found themselves unloading two small bags from the boot and Jack’s greatcoat. Jack reached for it immediately and Ianto slapped his hand.

“Uh uh…you have to **earn** that coat back.”

“What?” Jack exclaimed indignantly.

“Your coat is one of your rewards. If you behave over the weekend, you’ll get it back early, otherwise, you won’t get it back until Monday morning on the way back to the Hub.”

Jack opened and closed his mouth as if he were about to protest, but seeing the stern look on Ianto’s face, he closed his mouth, smiled, and replied, “Yes, sir.”

Ianto followed Jack to the door as Jack still had the key. He watched as Jack opened it and walked inside. Ianto walked in right behind him, noting the two boxes on the table. He walked back to the bedroom and set his bag down, carefully hanging Jack’s greatcoat in the closet. He turned to see Jack looking at him, a small smile of pleasure on his face and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

“I just – I just wanted to get your coat hung up,” Ianto stammered, furious at himself for losing his ‘Colonel’ persona so quickly.

Jack quickly stepped forward until Ianto was just a breath away from him. “I know,” he whispered softly, ghosting his lips over Ianto’s cheek, before stepping away and setting his own bag on the floor next to Ianto’s. He turned to look back at Ianto, trust showing plainly in his eyes. He stared at Ianto who was obviously lost in his own thoughts. He watched as Ianto’s eyes flicked from him over to the coat. It became clear in that moment that the act of hanging up his coat was one more instance of Ianto taking care of him, of caring **for** him, just like this whole weekend was a much larger example of that same thing. He smiled broadly, touched by how much the younger man cherished him and he was loath to break him out of his reverie.

He walked closer to Ianto again and stroked a finger down the side of his face, startling Ianto out of his thoughts. “What would you like me to do next, Colonel? Unpack the groceries?” he asked softly.

Ianto’s eyes refocused on him and the stern look slid back into place, making Jack smile. “Yes, Captain, that is exactly what I would like you to do.”

The two of them walked back out into the front room and Ianto indicated the larger box of groceries. “Get that unpacked and put away and I’ll let you know how we are going to be spending the evening.”

Ianto picked up the smaller box and turned to go back into the bedroom. He stopped when Jack called after him.

“Colonel, what will you be doing?”

Ianto glanced over his shoulder, winking at Jack. “Why, preparing for our activities of course.” He moved quickly into the bedroom and unpacked the box. He’d recognized the return post immediately and hoped Jack wasn’t familiar with it. The puzzled look on his face turned into a sly grin as he saw the packing slip. _Sly old girl,_ he thought as he realized Tosh had added a few things to his list. He pulled several items out of the box before he found the note.

 _Colonel,_

 _Thought you might be able to use a few extra items with your order. Enjoy them._

 _Love, Tosh_

Ianto grinned as he pulled out two sets of paintbrushes, a jar of chocolate body paint, a jar of honey dust, and a complicated jumble of leather straps that made his cock harden immediately as he recognized what it was. He added those to his own pile of toys which included some special lube, clamps, cuffs, and a vibrator. It was going to be a fun weekend indeed. His only trouble now was deciding which to use first.

He knew immediately the chocolate body paint, and the honey dust would be saved for the final night. He thought the vibrating plug and the leather cock ring would do fine for tonight and the clamps and the plug along with the cuffs would be perfect for tomorrow night.

He gathered all the items together, placed them neatly in the drawer of the nightstand except for the vibrating plug and the lube. Those he would be using shortly. He smiled to himself as he fingered the remote control for the vibrator and walked back out of the room to check on Jack’s progress.

He was pleased to see that Jack had emptied the box of all the groceries and put all of them away.

“Thank you, Captain. I think you deserve a reward for that. If you would follow me please?”

Jack smirked to himself and followed Ianto into the bedroom.

“Close the door.”

“You’re awful bossy, Ianto.”

“That’s Colonel and you keep forgetting I outrank you. I don’t want to punish you but I will.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Punishment? I might actually like the sound of that.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Captain, I want you naked in sixty seconds. Think you can manage that?”

“You bet I can!” Jack grinned at him cheekily as he hastily started to strip off his clothes. Ianto watched as he unhooked braces, unbuttoned buttons, and unzipped his zip. With ten seconds to spare, Jack was naked, his cock already half hard in anticipation. Ianto swallowed hard as his own cock started to respond. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked closer to Jack, licking his lips nervously.

“Bend over the bed,” he whispered.

Jack’s eyebrows shot up and his cock twitched, hardening even further, but he did as Ianto said. He bent over the bed, exposing himself to his lover.

Ianto inhaled deeply, smelling the intoxicating pheromones Jack was putting out. He traced a hand gently down Jack’s spine and smiled as the older man shivered under his touch. He leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck, trailed his tongue down Jack’s spine until he lightly licked the top of Jack’s cleft.

“Ianto,” Jack moaned.

Ianto ignored him, parting the rounded globes of Jack’s arse and blowing lightly, watching as the ring of muscle clenched in response. He darted his tongue out and licked lightly, the flavor of Jack permeating his mouth. He couldn’t help himself, he gripped Jack’s hips and drove his tongue straight into Jack’s hole.

“Ianto!” Jack cried out, his hands fisting the bedspread underneath them.

Ianto drew back, smiling and reached for the lube he’d stashed under the pillow. He slicked up two fingers and began probing Jack’s arse. His lover bucked back into his fingers, obviously torn between fucking himself on Ianto’s hand and grinding his cock into the bedspread.

“Don’t come,” Ianto ordered breathlessly.

“Fuck,” Jack groaned in protest and stopped moving.

Ianto’s fingers brushed over his prostate and Jack whimpered into the bed. Ianto pulled his fingers out and slicked up the vibrating plug. He placed it against Jack’s  
entrance. “Relax,” he said softly.

Slowly, he pushed it inside, stopping periodically to let Jack adjust to its width, until finally it was fully seated inside the Captain.

“Oh God, Ianto,” Jack breathed out.

“Stand up,” Ianto ordered.

Jack struggled to comply with this order but somehow he managed it, until he was facing Ianto, his cock jutting out from his body, hard and leaking. Ianto unfurled the leather straps he had curled in his hand and Jack’s eyes widened.

“Is that – is that what I think it is?”

“Yep. I don’t want you coming before I let you, understood?”

Jack nodded quickly, his eyes almost begging Ianto to put the leather cock ring on him. Ianto chuckled softly and took Jack in hand, smiling even more at the intake of air his touch caused. He stroked Jack a few times. “Just want to make sure you’re fully hard.”

Jack smiled jauntily at him, despite the flush to his face and the sweat already beading up on his forehead. “Oh don’t you worry, Colonel, I’m fully hard.”

Ianto nodded and then went to work strapping Jack’s cock and balls into the leather cock ring. When he was satisfied with the positioning he looked back up at Jack.

“How’s that feel?”

“Snug,” Jack growled.

“Good. How about now?” he asked as he switched the plug on to its lowest setting.

“Fuck! What the hell is that?”

“Tsk tsk, come now, Captain. Surely with all your experience you should recognize a vibrating plug when you feel it.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “You know payback is a bitch, Ianto Jones.”

Ianto smiled, hiding his sudden bout of nerves at Jack’s words, knowing just how the Captain liked doling out payback. “Yes, I do, but for now, you’re at **my** mercy. You do what I say, you follow my orders, and you only come when I allow it. Understood?”

He punctuated his last sentence with a flick of the remote moving the plug up to medium.

Jack closed his eyes and hissed in a breath. “Understood, **sir**.”

“Good, you may get dressed and join me in the kitchen to make dinner. Behave and I might just let you come tonight before we go to sleep.”

He clicked the vibrator back to off and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes, sir.”

Ianto smiled to himself and left Jack alone to get himself dressed. It was definitely going to be an interesting weekend.

  
TBC

[Chapter Four - The Uniform Gets Dirty](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/145671.html#cutid1)


	4. The Uniform Gets Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

  
So you all can thank [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cjharknessgirl/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cjharknessgirl/) for her bribe. She posted another chapter of [You Save Me](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/157437.html) and has promised to post a second chapter today! Also, [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/stargazer60/profile)[**stargazer60**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/stargazer60/) gave me virtual chocolate - which considering what takes place in a later chapter is ENTIRELY appropriate as a bribe. So - here's an extra chapter this week. Hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be up on Monday - sorry no bribes for the weekend - it's family time.

And this one is MOST DEFINITELY NSFW!!!! Makes yesterday's post g-rated....

Enjoy! Thrace

 **Title:** Games  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21405 – COMPLETE 2323 This chapter  
 **Date:** November 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a oneshot not set in the Masks universe. The prompt was "Dom!Ianto, Cheeky!Jack, and no spanking. Hopefully, I fulfilled those.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Prompt!

 **Summary:** Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

Start the story [Here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1)

  


 **Chapter Four**

They sat down to dinner and Ianto put his napkin in his lap. He’d taken the red UNIT cap off and set it on the chair beside him. Jack had almost looked mournful when he did it. Ianto had just smirked and winked at Jack, promising him that it would go back on later.

They made small talk about work while they ate. Ianto had grilled some chicken with roasted asparagus, and cooked up some wild rice while Jack had made a salad. He’d chilled a crisp white wine to go with it and they were currently talking about Owen and Tosh.

“Well, I just hope he treats her well is all,” Ianto said as he speared another asparagus and put it in his mouth.

Jack took a sip of the wine, nodding his head. “Well, I think he knows if he doesn’t he’ll have us to deal with.”

“Well, there is that,” Ianto said dryly.

Jack took the last bite on his plate and chewed it slowly and thoughtfully, looking at Ianto, shifting a bit in his seat and closing his eyes when the plug scraped over his gland. He opened his eyes to see Ianto smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes and glared back a bit.

“So, is there dessert?”

Ianto gaped at him in mock horror. “You honestly think I would plan a dinner like this and no dessert? Oh, ye of little faith.”

Jack never saw his hand slip under the table but he certainly felt the plug switch on.

“Fuck! Ianto!”

“That’s Colonel, to you Captain. Don’t make me remind you again.” Ianto grinned at him cheekily and the vibrating stopped. Jack slumped back in his chair a bit, his face flushed but he continued to glare obstinately at Ianto.

“Yes, sir,” he growled out through clenched teeth.

“Bring some of those dishes and we’ll get dessert,” Ianto said softly.

Jack stood up gingerly and grabbed his plate, carrying it into the kitchen. He set it down in the sink and leaned on the counter trying to catch his breath. No doubt about it, Ianto was good at this. The man had an iron will. But so did he. He took a deep breath, straightened up, put his hands in his pockets and turned around to face Ianto.

“So, what’s for dessert?”

Ianto grinned. “Oh, I made brownies before we left. They’re in that pan over there.”

Jack broke out into a mega-watt smile. “You made fresh brownies? Really?”

“Yep, the triple chocolate kind that you love so much.”

Jack ducked his head and smiled before looking back up at Ianto. “Thanks.”

Ianto just nodded his head, got the plates down and started cutting the brownies. Jack poured them both a glass of milk and they ate the brownies standing up in the kitchen. Ianto couldn’t help but stare at Jack as he ate. There was something equally fascinating and disturbing in the way his Captain would shovel food into his mouth. The man could fit so much food in there, it was amazing and the sounds he made eating the chocolate were enough to make his cock stiffen in his uniform and make the trousers a bit uncomfortable.

It was time to up the game a bit. He slid his hand into his pocket and switched the vibrator on. He smiled when Jack jumped, almost spilling his milk. Jack shot him a sharp look as if to ask him what he was doing. He just grinned, shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Well, you were enjoying that brownie so much I thought I would just add to your pleasure.”

He turned back to the sink and started working on the dishes. Jack finished up his brownie and cleared off the rest of the table. He passed Ianto on his way out of the kitchen and bit back a smile.

“Jack!” Ianto yelled from the dining area.

Jack couldn’t stop smiling as he plastered an innocent look on his face.

“Jack!”

“Yes, sir?”

“What did you do with my UNIT cap?”

Jack let out a bark of laughter, and then bit it back, “I’m sorry, sir?” he choked out.

Ianto came storming back into the kitchen, glaring at Jack. “What did you do with my UNIT cap?”

Jack couldn’t hold back any longer and burst out laughing. The look on Ianto’s face just made him laugh even harder.

“Jack,” Ianto said firmly.

Jack waved his hand at him and tried to compose himself, but the laughter just kept coming. Ianto rolled his eyes, reached his hand into his pocket and upped the vibrator. He didn’t get the response he was hoping for. Jack jumped all right, grabbed at his backside and somehow laughed even harder. Ianto frowned, this was rapidly getting out of control. So he stood quietly and waited.

Several minutes later, Jack finally calmed down, and leaned back against the counter, grinning at him mischievously. Ianto narrowed his eyes and pulled the remote out of his pocket. He dangled it in front of Jack’s face.

“Sure you want to go higher, Captain? Remember how I said you couldn’t come until I let you?”

Jack immediately sobered up and nodded his head.

“Where is my UNIT cap?”

Jack winked at him, grinned cheekily. “You’ll just have to search me for it, Colonel, sir.”

Which is when Ianto started putting two and two together and coming up with four. He noted how Jack had grabbed his backside and how he was currently pressing said backside rather hard up against the counter.

“Turn around.”

Jack smiled and turned to face the counter. Ianto closed his eyes in amused frustration when he saw the telltale bump in the back of Jack’s jeans. He reached over and tugged the cap out, smoothing it out and setting it on the counter beside Jack’s hand. Ianto pressed himself up against Jack’s back, making sure the hard outline of his cock was pressed right up against Jack’s cleft. He leaned in close to whisper in Jack’s ear.

“Did you really think my cap would lessen the effect of an internal vibrator?” he growled,  
his breath tickling Jack’s ear.

Jack shuddered at the sensation and answered back, his voice rough with need. “Not really, I just thought it would add some fun to the game.”

Ianto’s hand slid around his waist and down to cup his cock, and Jack gasped at the sensation. Ianto quirked his eyebrow out of habit, knowing Jack couldn’t see him. “Are you enjoying the game?”

“Yes,” Jack whispered, spinning around and capturing Ianto’s mouth in a kiss.

Ianto was too stunned to react at first and then he found himself kissing Jack back, because Jack really was a good kisser. He tended to leave him breathless most of the time, if Ianto were to really think about it. He tried to regain control of his senses, but in just a few brief seconds Jack had spun them again and had him pressed against the counter, the cap resting jauntily back on Ianto’s head as Jack sucked up a mark on his neck.

Instead of fighting for control, Ianto went with it. This was how it always ended up anyway, because Jack always ended up topping from the bottom. He did manage to press the 'high' button on the remote though and was rewarded when Jack clutched his arse and rubbed their groins together.

“Please Ianto, enough teasing,” Jack pleaded.

Ianto had to agree with him. He pushed Jack back, grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom. Once there he ordered Jack to strip and wasn’t surprised when the Captain’s clothes were off and in a pile on the chair in under a minute. He paced back and forth in front of Jack, the black of his uniform a stark contrast to the color of Jack’s bare skin.

He slid his hand over Jack’s shoulders, down his chest, rubbing a nipple until it was a hardened peak. Only then did he bend to lick it lightly with his tongue.

“Oh God, Ianto,” Jack shuddered out in a breathy sigh.

Ianto pushed him lightly and Jack took the hint and lay back on the bed, staring up at Ianto. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look in that uniform?”

Ianto let his eyes wander over Jack’s body, coming to rest on the hardened cock surrounded by those black straps. It was red and leaking and he could almost feel the heat radiating from it. His eyes rose back up to meet Jack’s and he had to swallow over the sudden ball of emotion in his throat. “No, but your reaction tells me everything I need to know.”

He went to start stripping out of the uniform when Jack sat up and grabbed his hand. “Leave it,” he said gruffly.

Ianto looked at him questioningly but when he saw the need and desire and something he knew Jack would never say in those blue eyes, he nodded. Jack let his arm go and reached for the zip on the trousers. He unzipped them, unbuckled them and Ianto’s cock popped out, hard and leaking. “Like this,” Jack said darkly.

Ianto nodded and knelt between Jack’s legs, pushing him back onto the bed. He leaned over Jack, kissing him lightly on the lips before licking and sucking his way down Jack’s neck. He raised up a mark on Jack’s collarbone, knowing it would be gone before they even finished. He sucked and bit at each nipple until Jack was begging again. Slowly he licked his way down Jack’s chest, dipping his tongue into Jack’s navel and nuzzling the trail of hair that started there.

Ianto followed that trail with his tongue until he reached Jack’s groin. He skipped the hard erection bobbing just under his chin and dipped his tongue lower. Gently he sucked one of Jack’s balls into his mouth, tonguing it and rolling it between his teeth until Jack pleaded, “Enough.”

He grinned before repeating the action to the other one. He reached down and slowly eased the plug out of Jack’s arse, continuing to suck on the ball in his mouth. He pushed Jack’s knees up, exposing the tight ring of muscle hidden below. Quickly, he darted his tongue out, just barely touching it and Jack nearly arched up off the bed.

“Ianto!”

Ianto parted his cheeks with his thumbs and started licking Jack’s entrance in earnest. He licked over it and around it and finally thrust his tongue inside until the muscle was wet, relaxed, and loose. He reached for the lube, applying it to his own cock jutting out from his uniform.

“Please, Ianto, need you inside me now,” Jack begged, grabbing his own knees and pulling them back, fully opening himself up to Ianto.

Ianto grasped the base of his cock in an effort to slow things down. He placed the head at Jack’s entrance and slowly pushed his way inside until he was firmly seated all the way to the base of his cock and his balls were pushing against Jack’s arse. Slowly, he started to thrust, pulling out just a tiny bit and then pushing back in. Jack’s hands found their way down to his arse and clutched tightly as if the Captain was trying to help him and increase the speed and strength of his thrusts.

“Ianto, move damn it!”

Ianto stilled his movements completely, trying to remind Jack that he wasn’t in control. Jack glared up at him and then grinned mischievously. He wrapped a leg around him and somehow managed to flip them. Ianto suddenly found himself on the bottom and Jack on the top, still impaled on his cock.

Jack leaned down a bit, his arms on Ianto’s shoulders, grinned wildly at him and growled, “Now who’s in charge?”

And with that comment Jack started to move up and down on Ianto’s cock, angling his actions so his prostate got nailed with every thrust. It was all Ianto could do to keep up. He grabbed Jack’s hips and thrust up into him, raising his legs and bracing his feet on the bed.

“Oh, God, Ianto, so close so close.”

“Not yet, Jack, not yet.”

They thrust together several more times when Ianto felt his balls start to tighten. “Jack,” he gasped out, letting go of his hip and reaching for the leather straps that had been tickling his belly. With one final thrust up, he pulled the leather strap, releasing Jack’s cock. “Now, Jack, now!”

With that one command Jack pushed down meeting Ianto’s thrust and his orgasm exploded through him, his cock jetting ropy strands of fluid into the air. They thrust together through their orgasms until Jack collapsed forward, loving the feel of the rough cotton uniform against his bare skin. He moaned in disappointment when Ianto’s cock softened and slid out of him.  
Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack as they lay there, catching their breath. Finally, Ianto started to move and Jack tightened his grip. “Don’t want you to go,” he mumbled.

Ianto kissed the top of his head. “Just going to slip into something a bit more comfortable, I’ll be right back.”

He slid out of Jack’s embrace and made his way into the ensuite. He grimaced at the wet spot right above the waist on the shirt but figured it would come out with dry cleaning. He stripped out of the uniform and hung it up. He wiped himself down with a wet flannel before returning to the bedroom to do the same to Jack. He tossed the flannel back into the sink and rejoined Jack in the bed. Jack snuggled back into him, draping a leg across his thighs and an arm across his middle. Ianto shook his head and smiled. Even in sleep Jack was still in charge. He kissed his temple and drifted off to sleep.

  
TBC

  
[Chapter Five - Jack Gets A Wake Up Call](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/146129.html#cutid1)


	5. Jack Gets a Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

  
Sorry this is a bit late this am. Trying to do too many things at a time. Am LOVING all your comments and I wanted to give a shout out to all those people that sent me the lovely snowflakes! Thank yous go out to: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/beathen/profile)[**beathen**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/beathen/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tracyj23/profile)[**tracyj23**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tracyj23/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/latteaddict/profile)[**latteaddict**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/latteaddict/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/phantomsgyrl/profile)[**phantomsgyrl**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/phantomsgyrl/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/taru_croft/profile)[**taru_croft**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/taru_croft/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/chloe_2450/profile)[**chloe_2450**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/chloe_2450/) , and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thought_ribbons/profile)[**thought_ribbons**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thought_ribbons/)! Thank you all of you!!!! *HUGS*

Again - NSFW!!!

Enjoy! TTFN,

Love,  
Thrace

 **Title:** Games  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21405 – COMPLETE 2102 This chapter  
 **Date:** November 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a oneshot not set in the Masks universe. The prompt was "Dom!Ianto, Cheeky!Jack, and no spanking. Hopefully, I fulfilled those.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Prompt!

 **Summary:** Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

Start the story [Here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1)

  


 **Chapter Five**

Jack moaned in his sleep as Ianto kissed his way down the Captain’s chest. Ianto smiled against the warm skin, wondering just what Jack was dreaming about and how long it would be before he woke up. He licked lightly at the nipple under his tongue, feeling it peak and harden under the light caress. He licked his way over to the other one, giving it the same treatment. He blew on it lightly, enjoying the way the surrounding skin pebbled up with gooseflesh under his breath.

He nibbled his way up Jack’s chest, biting lightly over his collarbone, sucking up a mark he knew would be gone by lunchtime. Ianto trailed his fingers up Jack’s arm, sliding his finger into the fur-lined cuff circling Jack’s wrist, double-checking the tightness of it. Satisfied that it was loose enough and not going to leave a mark, he checked the other one, before returning his attention to Jack’s neck.

Jack moaned again in his sleep and Ianto stilled, wondering if his Captain was finally going to wake up or if he should just continue. When Jack remained silent, he smirked and went back to licking the entirety of his chest. He smoothed his hands down the muscular planes, always fascinated by the lack of hair. His own chest was not completely covered but he had a considerable amount of hair, so the smoothness of Jack’s chest was new and different and a complete turn on.

He ghosted his fingers down Jack’s sides and finally got a response - Jack squirmed. Hastily, he looked up and found Jack’s face still relaxed in sleep except for his brow which was slightly crinkled in a frown. Ianto ran his fingers down Jack’s sides again and saw his brow crinkle further. He had to suppress a laugh; it appeared the Captain was ticklish. That was definitely a fact he’d have to remember for another time because now he was regretting not bringing the feather. It would have been lovely to use with the honey dust, but he had figured it was a bit much.

He dipped his tongue into Jack’s belly button and filed the feather idea away to use later. He was glad Jack slept in the nude because it definitely made what he was about to do a whole lot easier. He carefully nudged his way down between Jack’s legs. Jack moved a bit restlessly in his sleep, shifting his legs about, but Ianto used that to his advantage and settled himself between them comfortably.

He placed several open-mouthed kisses along Jack’s inner thighs, until he reached his groin, with a last look up at his sleeping Captain, he sucked one of the balls into his mouth, tonguing it gently. Ianto heard the slight clinking of the handcuffs and glanced up at Jack. His eyes were still closed but he was frowning now, as if he were trying to work out exactly what was going on. Ianto let the ball slip out of his mouth only to suck the other one inside, licking and massaging it as well. He watched as Jack tugged a bit harder on the cuffs, obviously trying to get his hands down to his groin and heard when his breath escaped his lips in a gasp.

Ianto smiled then and moved onto the primary target. He licked up the underside of Jack’s cock and around the foreskin. Jack moaned and Ianto sucked the head of his cock into his mouth all the way down to the base. He rolled his balls in his hands and hollowed his cheeks around the shaft in his mouth. He paused in his action when he heard a sharp tug on the handcuffs.

“Ianto?”

Jack’s eyes were open and staring at the cuffs around his wrists before looking down at the man whose mouth was currently holding his cock. Ianto smirked at him and went back to his task, sucking and licking like he was working some sort of lollipop. He dipped his tongue into the slit at the top, tasting the salty fluid he found there, probing the hole until Jack arched off the bed crying out his name desperately.

Ianto grinned around the cock in his mouth and started to suck harder, hollowing his cheeks as he would pull off, and swirling his tongue as he would sink back down to the base. Jack pulled restlessly at the cuffs and Ianto knew that he wouldn’t be able to break out of them easily even if he wanted to. He sucked Jack's cock in deep and swallowed around the head.

Jack’s head reared off the pillow, his arms straining the cuffs. “Ianto!”

Ianto pulled off and Jack’s cock left his mouth with a pop. “Yes?”

Jack’s head slumped back down, the tension on the cuffs eased up. “Don’t stop, please.”

Ianto smiled. “Wasn’t planning on it. But you can’t come until I tell you to,” he warned.

“Yes, sir,” Jack whispered needily.

Ianto gripped the base of Jack’s cock with his hand and licked the weeping head, sweeping his tongue back and forth, probing the slit repeatedly. Jack’s hips started moving as he frantically tried to get Ianto to take his cock into his mouth.

“Please, please, please,” he repeated over and over like a mantra.

Ianto nuzzled Jack’s cock, licking around the base near his hand, tonguing the vein underneath it, and swiping his tongue over the top again. He looked up again as Jack yanked against the handcuffs, causing the bed to shudder underneath them. Ianto smiled and took Jack’s cock into his mouth all the way down to the base, swallowing around the head of it again.

He started sucking in earnest now, bobbing his head up and down in time with Jack’s thrusts. He placed his hands on Jack’s hips but didn’t really try to stop his thrusts. He figured he could give Jack that little bit of control. When Jack's cock hit the back of his throat on one particularly deep thrust, he started to hum, the vibrations thrumming through Jack’s cock and making him start to beg.

“Please Ianto, please now.”

Ianto hummed a bit harder and hollowed his cheeks. He swallowed one more time around Jack’s cock and then pulled off. “Now,” he said gruffly before sucking Jack’s cock back down again.

Jack thrust up urgently, Ianto rolled his balls between his fingers, feeling them start to tighten. He released them and trailed his fingers back to the skin right behind them. He pressed down firmly and Jack came with a shout, releasing the bitter salty liquid right into the back of Ianto’s throat.

Ianto swallowed, taking it all down and continued licking and sucking until Jack’s cock softened in his mouth and Jack pleaded with him to stop. Ianto let it slip out of his mouth and licked his way back up Jack’s chest until he claimed his mouth in a bone-melting kiss.

He felt Jack’s tongue sweep through his mouth, licking away every drop of himself and then savoring the taste that was purely Ianto. They kissed languidly for several minutes until Ianto finally pulled back. He rolled over and got the key for the cuffs off the nightstand. Jack watched as he uncuffed his wrists and rubbed the slightly reddened areas away.

Ianto felt his heart pound a bit harder at Jack’s indrawn breath when he kissed each of Jack’s wrists lightly. Jack stroked his cheek tenderly. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Captain. I only released you so you could go to the loo.” He kissed Jack’s lips chastely. “So, go and then come back. I have plans.”

“You have plans?” Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Yes, and you won’t find out what they are unless you go. Now get!”

Jack pouted but swung his legs out of the bed and padded naked into the ensuite. Ianto lay back on the bed, his hand over his chest, rubbing lightly through the thin covering of curly hair. He wanted to reach his hand down and stroke his still stiff cock but he left it, knowing that waiting for his release would make it all the more enjoyable. He looked up as the ensuite door opened and Jack stood there leaning against the doorframe.

“Morning, gorgeous. Would you like some help with that?”

Ianto snorted. “No, but you can get over here and so I can put these cuffs back on you while I go make breakfast.”

Jack pouted. “Wouldn’t it be more appropriate if I made you breakfast instead?”

Ianto narrowed his eyes thoughtfully for a moment, thinking about making breakfast for Jack versus sitting and enjoying some coffee while Jack made breakfast for him. He broke out into a smile. “You know, Captain, I think that’s a brilliant idea. I might even reward you by drinking my coffee with my UNIT cap on.”

“Really?” Jack’s eyes glazed a bit at the thought.

Ianto smiled. “Really. Now get some trousers on and I’ll meet you in the kitchen in ten.”

Jack moved aside happily as Ianto headed into the ensuite for his own morning ablutions. Once he finished, he pulled on his own trousers and joined Jack in the kitchen. He moved over to the coffee machine to work his magic and smiled at the image before him. Jack was standing over the stove, a tea towel slung over his shoulder, and hips were swaying a bit as he whipped the waffle batter. Ianto couldn’t resist the sight and he walked over and kissed Jack’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around his waist.

Jack turned his head and flashed Ianto a megawatt smile. “Thought we’d have some waffles. You want some fruit? Some bacon or sausage?”

“Oh, fruit and bacon sounds good. Do we have syrup?”

“Of course. I’ve already got it poured and ready to be heated. You mind cutting up some fruit for us?”

“Nope, you going to fry the bacon?”

“Already got the pan ready to go.”

The two of them got to work with Jack singing some Glenn Miller song from the forties. When he put the first waffle on to cook, he grabbed Ianto in his arms and started dancing him around the kitchen until the younger man was flushed and laughing with glee.

They ate at the kitchen table. Occasionally, Jack would reach over and feed Ianto a bite of waffle or a bite of fruit. Ianto would blush endearingly and take the proffered bit, chewing thoughtfully.

“Watcha thinking about, Ianto?” Jack asked grinning around his mouthful of waffle.

Ianto flushed down to the roots of his hair. “That this morning isn’t going exactly as I’d planned.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Really? What had you planned? More teasing me until I explode?”

Ianto ducked his head, chuckling. “Yep.”

Jack stared at Ianto for a moment. “We can do that if you want to, when we’re done here,” he said softly, his voice husky.

Ianto’s eyes went wide and his face colored even more, not sure how to handle this turn of events. The idea of Jack willingly submitting to him definitely had his cock hardening in his trousers. He swallowed hard and tried to sink back into his ‘Colonel’ persona.

“Well then, Captain, you better finish, because I have plans for you.”

Jack smiled enthusiastically and started attacking his food with gusto. Ianto had to restrain himself from laughing as he went back to his own food. They finished the rest of their breakfast rather quickly and Ianto stood up. He fixed a stern look on his face and approached Jack.

“I expect this to be cleaned up and for you to be waiting for me in the bedroom in,” he glanced quickly at his watch, “twenty minutes. Understood, Captain?”

Jack snapped his heels and actually saluted. “Yes, sir. Would you like me dressed or naked?”

Ianto turned back to look him up and down appreciatively. “I think how you’re dressed right now will be fine. For the time being.”

He grinned as Jack pouted over being told to remain dressed and he left the room. Quickly he walked back to the bedroom and retrieved the vibrating plug from the night before, cleaning it off so it was ready for use. He pulled out the drawer in the nightstand and palmed the nipple clamps before sliding them into his pocket. Again, he felt a moment’s remorse for forgoing the feather, but figured there would be another time. He checked that the handcuffs were still in place on the headboard and sat down on the bed to wait.

  
TBC

[Chapter Six - Ianto Goes For A Ride](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/146303.html#cutid1)


	6. Ianto Goes For a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

  
A few housekeeping things - As most of you know, LJ's notification system has completely dorked up. I'm trying to just keep refreshing the page throughout the day and catch comments as I can, but if I miss yours, please forgive me - I will make every effort to reply to every comment but alas, I'm only human and will most likely miss some. Also, if you reply to something I've commented on and I miss it...again, I do apologize. *SHAKES FIST AT LJ*

Also, check out the [Christmas WishList Meme](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/145432.html#cutid1) I've added a few more links!

Now onto Chapter Six - which is again...NSFW.

TTFN,

Thrace

 **Title:** Games  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21405 – COMPLETE 2415 This chapter  
 **Date:** November 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a oneshot not set in the Masks universe. The prompt was "Dom!Ianto, Cheeky!Jack, and no spanking. Hopefully, I fulfilled those. Some BDSM elements.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Prompt!

 **Summary:** Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

Start the story [Here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1)

  


 **Chapter Six**

Ianto didn’t have to wait long. Jack must have been in a rush because within a few minutes he was in the bedroom, standing at parade rest in front of Ianto waiting for instructions.

“Is the kitchen cleaned to my satisfaction?” Ianto asked sternly.

“I suspect you’d have to go see for yourself, sir,” Jack replied cheekily.

Ianto stood up and walked close to Jack. He reached his hand out and cupped the older man’s already hard penis through his trousers. “I guess I will. Don’t move.”

Ianto left the bedroom and went to inspect the kitchen. Rushing or not, Jack had done a fine job and the countertops were practically sparkling. Ianto smiled to himself and went back toward the bedroom. He frowned as he heard a drawer snick shut and saw Jack slide back into position just as he reached the doorway. He walked around to look Jack in the eye and saw that he had that ‘I’m totally innocent’ look on his face which of course meant that he wasn’t.

Ianto narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he looked around the room. He couldn’t find anything obviously out of place. He didn’t want to open the nightstand drawer and draw attention to his stash but he was almost positive he’d heard it shut, which meant Jack had seen everything. He’d let it go for now, but maybe later he’d have to work out some sort of punishment. The image of Jack cleaning his flat naked flashed through his head making him smile and harden all at the same time.

He walked behind Jack again, trailing a hand over his shoulders, down his spine, and lightly over the curve of his arse. “So beautiful,” he murmured. He kissed the back of Jack’s neck softly, loving the shiver that rippled up Jack’s spine as he did so. “Lay on the bed,” he said firmly.

Jack turned then, flashing him a cheeky smile. “On my front or my back?”

“Back, please.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jack positioned himself in the middle of the bed, folding his arms under his head and crossing his legs, striking an intensely casual pose belied only by erection tenting his trousers.

Ianto climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips, resting his arse lightly on that hardened length. Jack closed his eyes, his breath coming out in a startled hiss.

“Like that, don’t you?” Ianto asked, his hands tracing light patterns on Jack’s stomach.  
He ghosted his hands up and over Jack’s torso, tweaking his nipples into hardened peaks before trailing his fingers up over Jack’s arms to the elbows.

“Give me your wrists, Jack,” Ianto commanded.

Wordlessly, Jack unfolded his arms and let Ianto secure his wrists to the bed again, using the fur lined cuffs. He glanced at them quickly and had to laugh.

Ianto frowned. “You find something about this funny?”

“No, I find the hot pink fur lined cuffs funny.”

Ianto’s face flushed, his color almost matching the cuffs exactly which of course made Jack laugh even harder. “It was the only pair I could find on such short notice,” he muttered.

Jack sobered up immediately. “They’re fine Ianto, although I think they’d look better on you,” he said huskily.

Ianto met Jack’s eyes, images of himself cuffed to a bed while Jack had his way with him swimming before his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt blood rush to his groin and harden his cock even further. He opened them to find Jack smiling at him smugly. He frowned and Jack shrugged. “Maybe next time.”

Ianto leaned down and claimed Jack’s mouth in a fierce possessive kiss. “Maybe, but today you’re mine,” he growled.

He licked his way down Jack’s neck, sucking up a mark as he canted his hips, rubbing their erections together. He bit his way over to the other side to suck up a matching mark. He knew they’d probably be gone by lunch time but for this brief moment Jack was marked as his.

Jack met his eyes when he pulled back. “I wish they didn’t go away so quickly,” he whispered harshly.

Ianto’s heart pounded in his chest at Jack’s words and what they meant. All thought flew out of his head and he stretched down beside Jack, entwining their legs and meeting his lips in a tender kiss. Lightly, he trailed his hand over Jack’s chest, pinching his nipples gently until they were hard and the flesh around them was pink and swollen. “Me too,” he whispered, kissing him again, their tongues battling for control.

Ianto rubbed over Jack’s nipples until the sensation was almost too much and Jack started writhing against him. It was then that Ianto slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the nipple clamps. He broke the kiss and sucked one of Jack’s nipples into his mouth, sucking it, licking it, biting it. He pulled back and attached the clamp.

Jack arched up and groaned, “Oh God, Ianto,” and slumped back onto the pillow.

Ianto repeated the action on the other nipple, licking and biting it until it was wet and sensitive and then he attached the clamp and Jack yelled again. Ianto just grinned and flicked the clamps, teasing the tender flesh caught in their traps. He kissed his way down Jack’s abdomen, flicking open the button on his trousers and sliding the zipper down.  
Instantly, Jack’s cock popped free of its confinement and practically waved for attention in the air.

Ianto moved to the end of the bed and pulled Jack’s trousers all the way off and nudged his way back in between his legs. Jack obligingly spread his legs, pulling them up and resting his feet on the bed leaving himself open and vulnerable to Ianto.

Ianto reached over to the nightstand where he had the vibrating plug and lube waiting. Jack’s eyes widened as he figured out what Ianto had in mind. He watched as Ianto slicked up one of his hands and with very little preamble swiftly breached him with one finger. Ianto leaned down and kissed the head of Jack’s cock lightly, barely even touching it and Jack let a whimper of need slip out of his mouth.

Ianto looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “Remember the rule. No coming until I say.”

Jack could only nod wordlessly as Ianto slipped another finger into him, stretching him and preparing him for the plug that would soon replace Ianto’s fingers.

“I’m ready, do it,” Jack ordered.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “You seem to forget who’s in charge, Captain. I determine when you are ready, not you.”

In defiance of Jack’s command, Ianto merely slipped another finger in, changing his angle slightly in order to hit Jack’s prostate. Jack let out a pleasure-filled cry when he did so and started to thrust his hips down onto Ianto’s hand. He almost cried when Ianto pulled his fingers out. He watched as Ianto slicked the plug up and slowly pushed it inside him.

Ianto’s cock throbbed at the sight of Jack’s arse filled with the plug. He wiped his hand on the towel he’d placed nearby and reached for the remote.

“I think we’ll start on low again, what do you think?”

Jack just nodded wordlessly as Ianto flipped the switch and the plug started to vibrate. Ianto leaned down and licked the precome that had started to appear out of the head of Jack’s cock. “So wanton and needy,” he murmured before sucking the whole head into his mouth. He pointed his tongue and probed the slit, trying to collect as much of the liquid as he could before letting Jack’s cock slip back out of his mouth. He reached up and flicked the clamps just to see Jack arch his back up off the bed into Ianto’s touch.

Ianto smiled, knowing that as much as he wanted this to last, reducing Jack to a quivering begging mess wasn’t going to take very long at all. He was already halfway there himself. He pushed against his trouser-covered erection, trying to stave off his own need so he could attend to Jack’s. He slid off the bed and removed his trousers, freeing his erection and

Jack whispered, “Please, I want to taste.”

He smirked. “Oh don’t worry, Captain, you will.” Ianto got back up on the bed, straddling Jack again, sliding their bare erections together. Jack’s head slumped back onto the pillow, his eyes closed as he started to moan with need.

Ianto bent down and kissed Jack’s chest, sucking up marks right beside the clamps. He sucked one of the nipples into his mouth, clamp and all, adding his own teeth to the bite Jack was feeling. He thumbed the remote sending it to medium and Jack thrust up against him in response. He slid up Jack’s body and the older man strained upward in an effort to kiss him. Ianto smiled and let him, their tongues sliding effortlessly against one another. He could feel the tension in Jack’s muscles as he pulled against the cuffs, his desire to touch almost too great.

Ianto pulled back and licked his way across Jack’s jaw, until he had an earlobe sucked into his mouth and was gently biting it with his teeth. “What do you want, Jack? Tell me what you want.”

Jack pulled restlessly at the cuffs, his breath coming out in short pants. Ianto could feel the wet layer of sweat that had beaded up on both of their bodies. “Tell me what you want, Jack.”

The commanding tone in Ianto’s voice was all it took for Jack’s need to overwhelm him. He reared up and growled at Ianto. “You, I want you and if you don’t stop teasing me I will get out of these cuffs and show you just what teasing really is. Now, get on with it!”

Ianto looked at him in shock, and then he smirked. “Tsk tsk, Captain, is that any way to speak to a superior officer?”

He reached for the remote and flicked the switch up to high. He watched as Jack’s eyes rolled back and felt as his hips bucked into him. The older man let out a moan and started to yank bit harder on the handcuffs. He slid his way down Jack’s chest dipping his tongue into his navel before sucking up a mark over Jack’s hipbone.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and then looked at Jack.

“Jack, open your eyes and look at me.”

Jack forced his eyes open and watched as Ianto reached back and breached his own entrance, preparing himself. His eyes got bigger as Ianto canted his hips back and forth rubbing their erections together and fucking his own fingers.

“You like that? You like watching me get myself ready for you?” Ianto asked lewdly.

Jack could only nod wordlessly. Ianto watched as his tongue sneaked out to lick his lips and he knew the Captain’s mouth must have gone dry from watching him. He slid another finger inside himself, closing his eyes at the slight burn but in too much of a hurry to get himself stretched to really care. His finger pressed over his prostate and he let out a gasp. Jack yanked on the handcuffs again.

“Ianto, please,” he whimpered.

Ianto smiled down at him and grabbed the lube again. He used his hand to slick up Jack’s cock and then positioned himself over him. He met Jack’s eyes as he slowly lowered himself down, biting back a groan as the head of Jack’s cock breached his entrance and his muscle stretched around it. He kept pressing downward until he was fully impaled on his lover’s shaft. He canted his hips forward, angling them so Jack’s cock hit his prostate and that’s when he started to move.

Ianto braced his hands next to Jack’s shoulders and started ride Jack’s cock, striking his prostate on every descent. He worked his muscles, clenching around Jack’s shaft, milking it for all he was worth. Jack’s breath started to come faster and harder. “Ianto,” he moaned, his head moving restlessly on the pillow.

“Come Jack, want you to come for me,” Ianto panted, his heart pounding in his ears.

He drove downward and clenched particularly hard. Jack let out a loud wail and Ianto felt him explode inside him. Jack’s cock pulsed inside him and Ianto finally lost control. He thrust erratically a few more times, his own cock rubbing off on Jack’s hips and he grunted out Jack’s name as he felt hot liquid spill between them. Ianto leaned forward and licked his neck, until he reached his ear.

“I’m going to take off the clamps now, feel free to scream as loudly as you want to,” he whispered into Jack’s ear.

He kissed his way down Jack’s chest, feeling the older man’s muscles tense a bit as he neared his sensitized nipples. He kissed one and then the other, trying to decide which one to free first. He settled on the right one, and in one swift move he undid the clamp and sucked the nipple into his mouth, tonguing it gently.

“Ianto!” Jack screamed as blood rushed back into his nipple. He yanked against the cuffs, struggling to hold Ianto’s head in place. Ianto understood though, he understood the need for a soft tongue to soothe the pain from the clamp, having had them used on himself numerous times by Jack. Ianto felt Jack’s cock twitch inside him and knew that Jack was having a rather forceful aftershock and still riding the endorphin high. When he determined the pain had subsided a bit, and Jack had relaxed back onto the bed, he repeated the action on the other side.

“Oh God!” Jack cried out.

Ianto sucked the sensitive nub into his mouth, tonguing it gently, soothing it. He reached down and flicked the vibrator back down to low and finally to off before pulling it out. Jack’s cock twitched inside him again and he slumped down in contentment. He lay there pooled on Jack’s chest, completely exhausted and sated. He stayed that way for several minutes before reaching up to let Jack out of the cuffs. Jack brought his arms down and embraced him, pressing him into his chest as if he wanted to keep him there forever.

Jack kissed his head softly. “Thank you,” he whispered.

  
TBC

[Chapter Seven - Jack and Ianto Out On The Town](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/146990.html#cutid1)


	7. Jack and Ianto Out On The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

  
Okay, I'm still sick, but feeling a TINY bit better. And I promised you all at least one more chapter this week. This one IS SFW, but it's kinda fluffy with a hint of *growl* :) Hope you enjoy :)

TTFN

Thrace

 **Title:** Games  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21405 – COMPLETE 2082 This chapter  
 **Date:** November 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a oneshot not set in the Masks universe. The prompt was "Dom!Ianto, Cheeky!Jack, and no spanking. Hopefully, I fulfilled those. Some BDSM elements.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Prompt!

 **Summary:** Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

Start the story [Here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1)

 **Chapter Seven**

They woke several hours later and Ianto grimaced when he realized they were literally stuck together.

“Ugh,” he groaned. “We need to get up and shower.”

Jack chuckled and just tightened his grip on Ianto. “And what if I’m not ready to let you up yet?”

“Jack,” Ianto warned.

Jack laughed again and kissed the top of his head. “Shower it is, then lunch? I’m starving.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, but stood up and then reached his hand back down for Jack. Jack threatened to pull him back down on the bed but Ianto shot him a glare.

“I was just having some fun,” Jack pouted.

“Come on, Jack, we can have more fun later.”

Jack leered at him as he walked to the ensuite, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, I intend to, Colonel, I intend to.”

Jack padded after him finding that Ianto already had the shower going and heating up. He grinned appreciatively at Ianto’s naked arse.

“Don’t even think about it Jack, shower first, then lunch, then more fun,” Ianto warned him sternly, without even turning around.

“What? How did you?” Jack spluttered indignantly.

Ianto turned and winked at him. “Because I know you, Jack,” he replied dryly. “Now get in the shower.”

Once in the shower they soaped each other up, Ianto taking special care over Jack’s oversensitive nipples. Jack hissed out a breath as Ianto gently rubbed soap over them and down his abdomen.

“Turn around,” Ianto said softly.

Jack complied and pressed his hands up against the tiles, bracing himself. Ianto lovingly ran the soapy sponge over Jack’s back, massaging the tense muscles of his shoulders and upper back. Jack bent his head forward, resting his forehead on the tile and let out a satisfied moan of appreciation.

“Oh, Ianto, that feels so good,” he growled.

Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack’s shoulder, working the muscles of his lower back, digging his thumbs in to smooth out the knots in Jack’s muscles. He slid his hands back up Jack’s back and down his arms toward his wrists, working those muscles as well. The reddened areas from the cuffs were already fading as were the marks Ianto had made earlier. He sighed and Jack lifted his head up.

“They’re fading already aren’t they?” he asked softly.

“Yep.”

Jack pushed off the wall and turned in Ianto’s arms. He took the younger man’s face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes.

“I don’t need marks left on me to know who my heart belongs to, who I belong to.”

Ianto flushed a deep red and tried to duck his head, but Jack held him fast. “No, I’m not letting you look away from me. What we did last night, this morning? I wouldn’t let just anybody do. **You** are the only one I would ever trust enough to handcuff me. **You** are the only one I would ever allow myself to be that vulnerable with. Do you understand what that means?”

Ianto nodded his head wordlessly and Jack leaned forward claiming his mouth in a kiss. Ianto could feel the emotion Jack poured into him through that kiss. Jack’s tongue thrust into his mouth possessively, his hands clutched at his arse, pulling him closer, rubbing their groins together. The water pounded down over his back, running over Jack’s hands. He raised his hands up, clung to Jack’s shoulders, until the need to breathe drove them apart.

He met Jack’s eyes and his knees almost buckled under the intensity of the emotion he saw there.

“Okay?” Jack asked, leaving the most important words unspoken but showing plain as day in his eyes.

“Okay,” Ianto whispered back.

They finished showering in almost complete silence, the need to speak long over. Their actions said all they needed to say. It wasn’t until they were dressing that Ianto finally spoke.

“So, lunch at the pub in town?”

“Yeah, sounds good. You think they’ll have fish and chips?”

Ianto turned to Jack with a look of utter disbelief on his face.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Jack, it’s Wales, what pub in its right mind wouldn’t have fish and chips? Seriously?”

Jack chuckled and they finished dressing and made their way out of the cottage and headed toward the pub. They made small talk while they ate their fish and chips. Ianto had a beer and Jack had water as usual. They shared a bread pudding for dessert and left full and satisfied.

Jack twined their fingers together as they walked back. Ianto looked down at their fingers meshed together, a warm feeling spreading inside him. He caught Jack staring and felt his face start to heat up. The heat spread to his ears when Jack’s amused chuckle washed over him.

“So what do you have planned for us this afternoon, Ianto Jones?”

Ianto took a deep breath. “To be honest, I’m a little tired, I was thinking maybe we might take it easy this afternoon, have dinner in, use their DVD player, maybe watch a movie?”

Jack gave Ianto one of his megawatt grins. “Ianto, I think that is a perfect idea. We can pop a DVD in, put our feet up and relax on the couch.”

“Really?”

Jack smiled at him tenderly. “Really. This weekend has already blown me away, literally,”  
his grin turned lascivious.

Ianto rolled his eyes and they walked the rest of the way in companionable silence.

*******************

They spent the afternoon a bit differently than they had planned. They’d gotten back to the cottage and Jack had spied some pamphlets for some local attractions and from the excited sparkle in his eyes Ianto had known their afternoon of relaxing had just gone out the window. They’d spent the next few hours doing the tourist thing, taking a couple of short tours and getting in a bit of shopping.

It was in the toy store that Ianto started to lose his patience. Jack could be such a child at times. Currently, he was tossing a ball back and forth between his hands, his eyes twinkling mischievously at Ianto. That look always worried Ianto, made him wonder just what Jack had in mind.

“Jack,” he warned.

“What?” Jack asked petulantly.

“I know that look. You’ve got something up your sleeve, I just know it.”

He glanced quickly at the shelves and realized they were in the costume aisle, right near the police stuff. Jack kept looking at the handcuffs with this wicked gleam in his eye.

“No, Jack, we already have one pair and it works just fine.”

“What if I want to use more than one pair?” Jack growled softly.

Ianto’s eyes almost bugged out of his head. “More – more than one pair?” he managed to stutter out.

His mind reeled with the images of what could happen with more than one pair. His heart started to pound and his breath started to come out in quick little pants. And then Jack frowned, putting the handcuffs back down.

“Nah, they really aren’t suited for ankles,” he said and walked on down the aisle with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Ianto stood rooted to the spot an image of himself naked and in four point restraints, his cock hard and weeping, begging Jack to let him come. He started when he heard Jack call his name from the front of the store. He looked up to see Jack smirking at him. “Coming, Ianto?”

“Not yet,” he muttered darkly, shaking himself and the image out of his head and following Jack up to the front.

Quickly, Jack paid for their purchases and they left the store. Ianto was quiet the entire time and finally Jack looked at him with concern. Ianto’s face must have betrayed him because Jack chuckled softly.

“Something you want to tell me, Ianto? Certain images dancing in that gorgeous head of yours?”

Ianto flushed red down to the roots of his hair. “No, nothing, sir.”

Jack just smirked in response, laced their fingers together and pulled Ianto down the street.

“So tell me, Colonel Jones, just what were you picturing in your head?”

He glanced over at Ianto and smiled delightedly when his younger lover blushed furiously and remained stoically silent. “Well then, let me guess. I mentioned ankles, so I bet you were picturing yourself, cuffed to your bed, while I do whatever it is my heart desires.” He turned to look at Ianto. “That about right?”

Ianto kept walking but didn’t answer until Jack tightened the grip on his hand and pulled him up short.

“I need an answer, Ianto Jones,” Jack growled softly.

Ianto’s stomach did a tiny flip inside at the commanding tone to Jack’s voice. He knew he’d planned to be the dominant one this weekend, but there was just something about Jack. Ianto couldn’t put his finger on it, he was just larger than life and such an alpha male all the time. Just the thought of Jack being the one in charge was enough to make him hard. Not that he didn’t like topping, he did and Jack seemed to enjoy it when he did, but Jack was just a natural top, all the time.

He knew why Jack liked to bottom though, it was liberating, to let someone else be in control for a little while, he supposed that’s why he liked to bottom as well. Jack always said he was so rigid and in control. It was nice to let loose for a while.

“Ianto, you’re wool-gathering…” Jack growled again.

Startled, Ianto looked up at Jack and felt his face heat up again. “Sorry, sir,” he answered, offering up a tentative smile. There was no doubt about it, his relationship with Jack was a complicated one. Both vied for control until they settled upon some sort of balance, giving and taking when they needed it. Jack had clearly needed it at the beginning of the weekend, needed to give up control and let Ianto take charge, but now Ianto was feeling the ache, the need to be the one giving up control again.

He looked over at Jack, felt the piercing gaze of those blue eyes and nodded his head wordlessly, his mouth suddenly too dry to respond properly. Jack grinned at him. “Well, we’ll just have to see what we can do about that, won’t we?”

He squeezed Ianto’s hand tightly and Ianto felt something inside him unclench and relax. It calmed him to know that sometime in the near future, Jack would be taking control, gave him the motivation and the drive to stay in control now. He clenched Jack’s hand tighter and they finished the walk in silence.

Ianto unlocked the door to cottage, and they hung up their coats. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Ianto leaning back a bit and resting his head on the back.

Jack placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly. “Tired?”

Ianto lifted his head up and laughed softly, “Yeah, actually I am a bit.”

“Lie down,” Jack said, indicating for Ianto to rest with his head in Jack’s lap.  
Ianto did as he was told, and Jack grabbed the remote. He flicked the TV and the DVD player on, watching as it loaded up the movie they’d picked out earlier but never sat down to watch.

“Twilight? Really, Ianto?”

Ianto blushed and shrugged. “I know, he sparkles, but I do like the movie.”

Jack laughed. “Okay, Twilight it is.”

He hit play and then started to comb his fingers through Ianto’s hair, massaging his scalp as he did so. His hands drifted lower and he massaged Ianto’s temples and his neck, feeling the muscles relax under his touch. Ianto leaned into the touch, groaning in contentment.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. They watched the movie until Ianto fell asleep and Jack turned the volume down but finished the movie. Ianto was right, it was entertaining, a little out there for his taste maybe but entertaining nonetheless. After the credits rolled, Jack just sat there in the darkening room and watched Ianto sleep. He continued stroking the younger man’s hair thinking that Ianto must have been exhausted to fall asleep this fast and this hard. His mouth quirked up in a smile, looked like they would be taking it easy tonight. Which was fine with him, as he had plans for tomorrow and Ianto would most definitely need his rest.

  
TBC

[Chapter Eight - Chocolate Flavored Ianto](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/147575.html#cutid1)


	8. Chocolate Flavored Ianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

  
Hi everyone! I have a MOPS meeting tonight, so my responses to comments may not come until tomorrow. Thanks in advance for reading!!

BTW: This one definitely NSFW!!!! By any stretch of the imagination :)

TTFN

Thrace :)

 **Title:** Games  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21405 – COMPLETE 2750 This chapter  
 **Date:** November 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a oneshot not set in the Masks universe. The prompt was "Dom!Ianto, Cheeky!Jack, and no spanking. Hopefully, I fulfilled those. Some BDSM elements.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Prompt!

 **Summary:** Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

Start the story [Here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1)

  


 **Chapter Eight**

Jack let Ianto sleep until well past dusk. He carefully extricated himself out from under Ianto’s head and went to the kitchen to rustle them up something to eat. They’d had a big breakfast and lunch, so he figured some cold cuts, cheese, and fruit with some French bread would do for their dinner. When he had it all assembled he went back out to the living room to wake Ianto.

He kissed him softly on the forehead and then on the cheeks and finally on the lips.

“Ianto,” he said softly.

Ianto stirred a bit in his sleep, mumbled, “Jack,” and kept right on sleeping.

“Ianto,” Jack said a bit more firmly.

Instantly, Ianto was awake. “Sir, what? Is the movie over? Did you need something?”

“Yes and no, thought you might be hungry.”

Ianto sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. “Sorry, didn’t mean to crash on you.”

Jack winked at him. “Well, you have had quite the workout the last day or so.”

Ianto just rolled his eyes. “So, what do you want me to fix?”

“Nothing, I’ve already got it fixed and laid out at the table. I just need you to come join me.”

“Oh,” Ianto answered, a slightly embarrassed look appearing on his face.

Jack rolled his eyes, grabbed Ianto’s hand and tugged him toward the kitchen. “Come on, let’s eat.”

Ianto followed Jack into the kitchen where they both fixed plates and sat at the table. They made small talk, but mostly they just ate in companionable silence. When they finished, Jack stood up and cleared their dishes and the leftover food away while Ianto watched. He watched Jack’s forearms as he scrubbed the serving dish clean, watched the muscles flex underneath the skin. He stared transfixed as Jack’s arse swayed with his movements.

He swallowed convulsively, he wanted so badly to have another scene tonight, but his body was just worn out from last night and this morning and even with the nap he’d had, he could barely keep his eyes open. Jack looked over at him and smiled.

“I think it’s going to be an early night for both of us.”

Ianto stood up, scrubbing his hand through his hair, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Jack, it’s like I’ve hit a brick wall. I’m just totally knackered.”

Jack pulled him into an embrace, kissing the top of his head. He let go of Ianto long enough to give the countertop one last swipe with the dishcloth.

“Let’s go to bed,” he said softly, holding out his hand for Ianto to take.

The younger man took it gratefully and let Jack lead him back to the bedroom. They undressed silently, Ianto folding his clothes neatly and setting them on the chair. Jack pulled back the covers and slid in, holding them open for Ianto, who slid in next to him and right into Jack’s embrace. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, holding him close and within minutes the younger man was sound asleep.

“Sleep well, Ianto Jones, you’re going to need it,” he whispered into Ianto’s hair.

****************************

Ianto tried to shift a bit in his sleep and frowned when he found he couldn’t. He pulled a bit at his wrists and as wakefulness tugged at the edges of his sleep he wondered why his hands were caught up in the sheets. He moved his legs restlessly and found them caught up in the sheets as well. Feeling restrained quickly brought him out of the deep sleep he was in and he woke up to stare blearily into a gorgeous pair of blue eyes looking down at him.

“Morning, beautiful. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

Ianto tried to sit up and scowled when he couldn’t. Frantically he looked around, his heart started to pound when he found the pink fur-lined cuffs attaching both wrists to the headboard. “Jack, what’s going on?”

Jack just grinned at him. “Do you need to use the loo? Actually, it’s probably a good idea if you do because I plan on keeping you here for a while.”

Ianto nodded wordlessly and Jack undid the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Ianto stared at him in shock. “How did…”

“How did I manage to cuff you while you were sleeping? Because I’m that good. Now go use the loo and come right back here, Colonel.”

“Yes sir,” Ianto replied quickly and made his way to the ensuite.

Jack lay back on the bed, resting on the pillow, his arms folded under his head. He stared up at the ceiling and waited. He watched as Ianto slowly walked back over to the bed.

“Better?”

Ianto nodded silently and worry colored Jack’s features. Instantly, he stood up and ran his hand down Ianto’s arm, entwining their fingers together. “Is this okay? Do you want this?”

Again, Ianto nodded wordlessly, too overwhelmed to speak.

Jack smiled gently. “Then lie down on the bed,” he commanded softly.

Ianto did as he asked, lying down in the center of the bed, looking up at Jack trustingly, his grey eyes wide with anticipation. Jack leaned over him and kissed him gently, running his hand down Ianto’s arm and drawing it up over his head. He did the same with the other and then fastened the cuffs around Ianto’s wrists. Ianto tugged experimentally and gave Jack a satisfied smile.

Jack winked at him and then trailed his hand down Ianto’s leg, pulling it to the side and fastening a second set of cuffs around the one ankle. Ianto felt the warmth of desire curl in his belly and flick his cock, making it twitch in response to the sound of the cuff locking around his ankle. He closed his eyes when Jack repeated the action on the other side, felt the first drop of precome drip onto his stomach when the fourth and final cuff clicked shut over his remaining ankle.

He opened his eyes when he felt Jack pull away. He watched as Jack pulled something, or rather several somethings out of the nightstand. Ianto blushed when he saw it was the chocolate body paint, a paintbrush, and the honey dust. Jack caught him looking and smiled at him, winking at him suggestively.

“What? You thought I was going to let you have **all** the fun the entire weekend? You’re mine now, completely under my mercy.”

He held up the two jars and the paint brush. “Remember yesterday when I begged you to let me taste you and you told me I had to wait? Yeah, I’m done waiting. You never let me taste you yesterday, so now, all I’m going to do is taste you. So sit back, relax, and enjoy. I know I will,” he added with a soft laugh.

Slowly he opened the jar of chocolate paint and dipped the paintbrush inside. Ianto watched as Jack brought the paintbrush over and sat with it poised over his chest and then groaned when Jack’s hand descended. He felt the brush paint designs all over his chest, swirls here and letters there.

“Open your eyes,” Jack commanded and Ianto did, just in time to see Jack lean forward and start to lick the chocolate off of his neck.

He felt Jack suck the skin of his neck in between his teeth, and knew from the pulling sensation that Jack was most definitely leaving a mark.

Jack spoke as if he was reading Ianto’s mind. “At least mine won’t disappear in a few short hours. You’ll have my mark on you for days. **Everyone** will know that you belong to me,” he growled.

Ianto could only arch his neck further, baring more of his skin to Jack’s possessive mouth. He yanked at the restraints, wanting to touch Jack only to lie back, frustrated. Jack chuckled darkly and pulled the paintbrush out again, this time almost dripping with chocolate. Ianto watched silently as Jack began to write on him. His eyes actually started to hurt from the strain of trying to read upside down and backwards the words Jack painted across his chest and belly.

“I mean them, you know, every single one of them,” Jack said softly before tracing the words with his tongue, licking them off and swallowing them.

He got the brush again and painted a trail down to Ianto’s hips, where he proceeded to suck up purple love bites over each hipbone until Ianto was writhing under his touch.

“Please Jack,” Ianto whispered.

Jack just laughed. “Oh, I’m not even close to being done yet, Ianto Jones.”

Ianto flopped his head back onto the pillow as Jack began painting his balls and his cock with chocolate. He groaned loudly as Jack sucked one of his balls into the wet heat of his mouth and felt the overwhelming sensation of Jack gently rolling it with his tongue. Jack licked until there was no trace of chocolate left and then repeated the action with the other testicle.

He pulled back and Ianto raised up to look at him.

“Look at yourself, Ianto. I always said you looked good enough to eat, and I was right.”

Ianto looked down at himself and the sight in front of him was enough to send pleasure cascading through his nerves. His cock was completely covered in chocolate and it was hard and pulsing and looked like some perverted chocolate lollipop resting on his belly. And Jack was staring at it like a starving man looking at a four course meal.

“Watch me,” Jack growled.

Helplessly, Ianto watched as Jack’s tongue darted out and licked the tip of his cock, just barely clearing away the chocolate covering his slit. He watched as Jack formed his tongue into a point and probed at the slit he’d uncovered.

“Chocolate flavored Ianto – has to be my favorite flavor,” Jack grinned at him  
lasciviously. “Keep watching, **Colonel**.”

Jack grasped the base of Ianto’s cock, pulling it off his belly. He licked at the chocolate left behind until it was gone. He looked Ianto in the eye, an all-too familiar mischievous glint to his eyes and then he deep-throated Ianto’s cock in one go, swallowing hard around the head. His tongue circled the head and traced the vein along the underside. He pulled off and licked the length and circumference, until there wasn’t a trace of chocolate left, but Ianto was still hard enough he felt like he could pound nails.

“Jack!” he cried desperately, thrusting his hips helplessly into the empty air.

Jack just chuckled darkly before picking up the paintbrush again.

This time he painted little circles around Ianto’s nipples, and then sprinkled some of the honey dust over the hard nubs. He put the jars down and leaned down, capturing Ianto’s lips with his own. Ianto’s tongue thrust into his mouth, delving in trying to capture the fleeting taste of chocolate.

“Oh God, Jack, you taste good,” he moaned into Jack’s mouth, sucking needily at his lip.

Jack pulled back and grinned. “Nope, Ianto, that is all you and a tiny bit of chocolate.”

He licked his way down Ianto’s neck, sucking lightly at the already purple marks he’d left before, darkening them just a bit. He trailed his tongue toward Ianto’s covered nipples, licking at the chocolate circles until Ianto’s was arching his chest up, trying desperately to get Jack to suck one of his pebbled nipples into his mouth.

“Please, Jack, please,” he mumbled, as his head started to thrash restlessly back and forth on the pillow.

Ever so lightly, Jack darted his tongue out and just barely touched the tip of it to one of Ianto’s nipples. He repeated the action on the other side until Ianto yanked hard against the cuffs.

“Easy,” he said firmly before letting his lips descend and suck one tiny little pink peak into his mouth.

“Oh God!” Ianto cried out.

Jack sucked at the nipple in his mouth, biting it gently between his teeth, pulling back slightly, watching the skin pull with him. Ianto struggled with the cuffs, wanting to hold Jack’s head in place and push him away at the same time. He flopped back onto the bed when Jack released his nipple, only to arch up again when Jack repeated the action on the second one. Jack sucked and nipped and tongued, until both of Ianto’s nipples were almost red and swollen from Jack’s ministrations.

Ianto’s fists opened and closed around the headboard, his hands trying to find anything to cling to. Jack pulled back and blew cool air over the sensitized nubs.

“Please, Jack,” Ianto whispered desperately.

Jack looked and Ianto’s cock was throbbing and red and had left a tiny puddle of precome on Ianto’s belly. He grabbed the jar of honey dust and sprinkled it liberally over Ianto’s belly, cock and balls. He set the jar down and proceeded to lick at the honey dust.

Ianto arched up into his touch when his tongue delved deep into Ianto’s belly button, as he tried to get every last speck of honey dust. He followed the trail he’d made and sucked one testicle after another into the hot confines of his mouth, tonguing each one clean. He pulled Ianto’s cheeks apart with his thumbs and darted his tongue out.

“Jack!” Ianto almost arched off the bed with the shock of Jack’s tongue on his hole.

Jack licked and sucked and probed until the entrance to Ianto’s body was wet and relaxed. He knelt up and placed three of his fingers on Ianto’s lips.

“Suck them, get them ready for me,” he said softly.

Ianto obeyed, sucking Jack’s fingers into his mouth, tonguing them liberally until they were covered in his own saliva. When Jack felt his fingers were sufficiently lubed up he pulled them out and brought them down to Ianto’s hole. He traced the entrance lightly before gently pushing his index finger inside.

Ianto’s thighs trembled with need. He wanted so badly to spread his legs further, bend his knees to give Jack better access, but the cuffs around his ankles prevented him from moving any further. Jack placed his free hand reassuringly on Ianto’s hip.

“Just relax, enjoy.”

He slid his finger inside all the way and started to thrust at the same time he began licking the head of Ianto’s cock again. He cleaned the head of all the honey dust and grasped the base with his free hand. Just as he slid a second finger inside, he sucked Ianto’s cock into his mouth. Ianto started to thrust frantically into Jack’s mouth, his movements unimpeded.

Jack relaxed his throat and took Ianto as deep as he could, letting his young lover have some measure of control. He added a third finger and swallowed hard around the head of Ianto’s cock as Ianto fucked his mouth. He let Ianto’s cock go and started to massage his balls just as he found Ianto’s prostate and pressed on it.

“Jack!” Ianto cried out.

Ianto’s thrusts turned erratic as he felt his balls start to draw up. “Gonna come,” he cried out.

Jack only sucked harder, thrust his fingers faster, pegging Ianto’s prostate. He stroked his hand behind Ianto’s balls and pressed lightly against his perineum and stimulating his prostate from both the outside and the inside.

Ianto let out a shuddering groan, and thrust forcefully once or twice and then exploded into Jack’s mouth. Jack swallowed convulsively around him, managing to suck all the liquid down without losing a drop of it. He suckled Ianto’s cock as it softened in his mouth, finally letting it slip out as he pulled his fingers free as well. He crawled up Ianto’s body and kissed him.

Ianto sucked greedily at his mouth chasing his own taste in Jack’s mouth until there was nothing left but Jack. Jack pulled back, reaching up to release Ianto’s wrists. He rubbed them gently with his thumbs, kissing the red marks that had been left behind.

“You were really pulling hard against these,” Jack chided softly.

“Wanted to touch you,” Ianto mumbled sleepily.

Jack laughed as he crawled to the end of the bed to release Ianto’s ankles. He rubbed them as well, but there were no red marks left behind. Once free, Ianto curled into him and Jack embraced him, pulling him into his chest.

“Sticky,” Ianto mumbled.

“We can shower later. Nap now,” Jack ordered.

Ianto snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep listening to Jack’s heartbeat.

  
TBC

[Chapter Nine - The One Where Jack and Ianto Get Real](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/148054.html)


	9. The One Where Jack and Ianto Get Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

  
The penultimate chapter :) This one made [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) melt :) I will post the final chapter on Thursday, because I have a surprise to post tomorrow...and no it's not a new fic or a new vid...Thanks as always for reading :)

TTFN  
Thrace

 **Title:** Games  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21405 – COMPLETE 2648 This chapter  
 **Date:** November 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a oneshot not set in the Masks universe. The prompt was "Dom!Ianto, Cheeky!Jack, and no spanking. Hopefully, I fulfilled those. Some BDSM elements.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Prompt!

 **Summary:** Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

Start the story [Here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1)

 **Chapter Nine**

They woke several hours later, Ianto still tucked firmly against Jack’s chest and wrapped tightly in his arms. Ianto groaned in dismay when he realized they were actually stuck together again. Jack just laughed and squeezed him tighter.

“Just means we get to have shower fun before we go rustle up some lunch or an early dinner,” Jack pointed out.

Ianto looked at him questioningly and then glanced at the clock.

“Jack!” he said crossly, trying to pull himself out of Jack’s embrace.

Jack just held him even tighter. “Relax Ianto, we still have most of the afternoon and evening for you to have your wicked way with me. But I think a shower is in order first and then food.”

“Agreed,” Ianto replied.

Jack kissed his head and then released him from his embrace. Ianto pulled back and extricated himself from Jack’s arms and moved to a seated position. Jack sat up and rested his chin on Ianto’s shoulder. He kissed the side of Ianto’s neck tenderly and Ianto turned his head until their lips met in a soft kiss.

“Shower?” Jack murmured against Ianto’s mouth.

“Definitely,” Ianto agreed.

They padded to the shower together, holding hands. Jack turned on the water, letting it warm up before guiding Ianto into the shower and under the water. They spent quite a bit of time soaping each other up and rinsing each other off. Hands kneaded muscles and caressed skin, and lips met shoulders and fingers in loving kisses. They took turns drying each other off before meeting in a heated kiss again.

Jack laughed though when they were interrupted by a loud growl from Ianto’s stomach. He pulled back and kissed the tip of Ianto’s nose.

“Food first, more sex later. Come on you, let’s get dressed.”

They dressed quickly and headed out the door to the pub they’d eaten at before. Lunch went by rather quickly and they decided to do the sightseeing thing again and take one of the tours they’d skipped the previous day. They held hands and giggled when the guide glared at them sternly for talking. They’d been reminiscing about the site being one where they’d picked up an alien spaceship several months ago. The guide said something about the burned spots on the wall being left by kids screwing around and Jack and Ianto had burst into laughter, remembering the spaceship that had actually left the marks and just what exactly they’d done after the spaceship had left.

Ianto wiped a stray tear off his face trying desperately to fix Jack with a stern look and failing miserably. “Jack, he’s going to kick us off the tour,” he cried plaintively.

“Come on, Ianto, don’t you remember, being pressed up against that wall, my thigh between yours, my…”

“Jack!” Ianto interrupted him. “Shut it.”

Jack pouted but his eyes were twinkling. He laced their fingers together and pulled Ianto along to catch up with the guide and listen to whatever story he was trying to tell about the slime stain that had been left behind as well.

They made it to the end of the tour without being kicked off and without Jack embarrassing Ianto too much.

“So, dinner?” Jack asked, swinging their conjoined hands slightly.

Ianto pursed his lips in thought. “We could go back. I think there was enough food left to make a decent Ploughman’s platter for the two of us.”

“Ianto Jones, do you have something up your sleeve?”

“Nope, just thought maybe we could eat in tonight.”

Jack leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Then eating in we will do. Come on, let’s get back to the room.”

They walked leisurely back to the cottage, watched as the sun set and the moon started to rise. Both men had gone quiet, as if they both were thinking the same thing, worried that their little bubble was about to burst. This was their last night and in the morning they would have to go back to their normal lives and to Torchwood. They’d have to go back to being Ianto Jones, teaboy and archivist, and Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood Three and immortal. It was a sobering thought for both of them. Jack squeezed Ianto’s hand a bit tighter as they approached the cottage and Ianto looked over at him and smiled weakly.

Jack flashed him a grin and pulled him in close, wrapping his arm around the younger man’s waist. They walked through the door together, toed off their shoes and Ianto hung up Jack’s coat. Jack clapped his hands together and said, “So, food?”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “One track mind, you.”

“Nope, two tracks,” Jack said with a leer.

Ianto laughed and headed off to the kitchen with Jack in tow.

*******************

An hour later, with full bellies, they sat side by side on the couch in front of the fire. Ianto was sitting with his head resting on Jack’s chest and Jack’s arm around his shoulders. Jack squeezed his shoulder and then kissed the top of his head.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” he said softly.

Jack shifted a bit before standing up and holding his hand out to Ianto. Ianto slid his hand into Jack’s and followed him into the bedroom. He walked over to the wardrobe and went to pull out the red UNIT beret when he felt Jack’s hand on his arm. He turned and looked quizzically at him.

“Don’t,” Jack said softly.

Slowly, Ianto put the beret back in the closet and turned to face Jack, confusion coloring his features. “Did – did you not like it?” he stammered out nervously.

“No! No! I loved it, Ianto, I really did. I just, I thought maybe, do you think tonight we could just be ourselves?” he asked softly.

Ianto stepped forward until they were just inches apart and looked into Jack’s impossibly blue eyes. “Ourselves?” he asked tentatively.

Jack nodded. “No props, no uniforms, no titles, no toys. Just the two of us. Just Jack and Ianto. Could we maybe do that?” he asked, his voice betraying his vulnerability.

Ianto nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. He’d wanted to hear something like this from Jack for so long that it rendered him speechless. He tried to lick his lips, to wet them with his too dry tongue. He nodded again. “Yes,” he whispered.

Jack slid his hand down Ianto’s arm until their fingers locked together. He pulled the hand up to his mouth and kissed each knuckle in turn, rubbing his thumb over the back of Ianto’s hand. “I’d really like that,” he said softly.

Ianto smiled at him, not a weak smile like earlier, but a full-on happy smile. “I’d like that too,” he whispered.

Jack reached up and stroked the side of his face, gently trailing his finger down Ianto’s cheekbone before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Lightly, he licked at the seam of Ianto’s mouth until Ianto’s lips parted letting his tongue inside to explore.

Ianto felt Jack’s tongue invade and dart directly for the spot on the back left of the roof of his mouth that drove him crazy every single time. And sure enough, as soon as Jack’s tongue found it, he found himself clutching harder at Jack’s shoulders, clinging to the older man as a whimper of desire slipped out and made its escape into the air.

He felt Jack grin against his mouth and knew he was lost. Ianto might play at being in command but Jack would always top from the bottom, he would always call the shots, he would always lead the relationship and with that one probing move from Jack’s tongue, Ianto knew he would always follow, wherever the good Captain led him and he’d be happy about it.

Jack was the one to break the kiss and lead Ianto back to the bed. Slowly, he started tugging at Ianto’s jumper, his fingers lightly tracing the thin line of skin between the bottom of the jumper and the jeans Ianto was wearing.

Ianto shivered at his touch but pushed into it at the same time, craving more. He shivered as Jack licked his neck, feeling goosebumps rise along his arms causing him to shiver again in desire. Jack sucked hard at the skin over his pulse point. Ianto closed his eyes at the sensation, as it flooded through him and went straight to his groin. He’d seen the mark in the mirror that morning, and he knew from the pulling sensation that Jack was making it darker still.

He knew it fulfilled some primal urge inside Jack to mark him as his. His stomach did a flip inside him as just the thought was enough to make his cock harden further and his heart flutter in excitement. He clutched at Jack’s shoulders, digging his nails in, trying to pull the older man closer.

Jack pulled back and chuckled. “Careful, Ianto. Any closer and you’d be inside me…and tonight I want to be inside you, filling you, exploding inside you,” Jack growled.

“Duw, Jack, don’t tease,” Ianto sighed.

Jack pushed and Ianto pulled and the two of them fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and bodies, their lips somehow miraculously staying in contact the entire time. Jack tugged at Ianto’s jumper again, pushing it roughly up Ianto’s chest until he could reach his bare skin with his lips.

Ianto sat up and yanked the offending item off, leaving his chest bare. His heart thudded loudly in his chest as his brain slowly started to register the almost predatory and feral gleam in Jack’s eyes. Jack pounced on him then, licking his neck, sucking the bite marks back into his mouth, trailing his hand down Ianto’s chest.

Jack found each nipple and rubbed it until it peaked with need. Once they were swollen and hard with arousal, Jack pinched them between his fingers, causing Ianto to hiss out a growled, “Jack!”

Jack just smiled and sucked one after the other into his mouth before blowing cool air over them just to watch them both pucker.

“Jack,” Ianto moaned restlessly.

Jack reached up and stroked his face again, causing Ianto to open his eyes and look at him. Jack pressed their foreheads together. “I wanna take my time, Ianto Jones. I want to make love to you, worship every inch of your body, until you know and fully understand what you mean to me.”

Ianto nodded his head silently and opened his mouth up for Jack’s demanding kiss. Their tongues battled for control but Jack won because Ianto let him. Jack was probably the universe’s best kept secret, his kisses were to die for and he was all Ianto’s.

Ianto sighed happily as Jack pulled away. Ianto recognized the playful gleam in Jack’s eyes; he’d be naked in just under two minutes. As Jack raked his body with his eyes, Ianto was sure he knew the familiar look – it was the look of someone who was starving and looking at him as if he was their last meal laid out before them. Jack was going to devour him and he was going to let it happen. Sure enough, he felt Jack’s hands on the waistband of his jeans and within moments his jeans were off and he was naked.

The rough feel of the wool of Jack’s trousers on the sensitive skin of his shaft caused him to arch up into Jack, pressing against him harder. He reached down and tugged at Jack’s clothes helplessly and Jack chuckled darkly.

“Wait,” he whispered. He leapt off the bed and stripped off his own clothes before rejoining Ianto and pulling the younger man into his arms until he was actually lying on top of Jack. He leaned down and licked Jack’s collarbone, finding his way to the skin over Jack’s pulse. He sucked it in between his teeth, biting gently, until he pulled back and found his own red mark left on Jack’s neck.

He licked and sucked his way down Jack’s chest, biting at the nipples until they were as red, swollen, and sensitive as his. Laughing softly, he dipped his tongue into Jack’s navel, felt the familiar grip of hands in his hair, threatening to pull him off but relaxing enough to let Ianto continue. Ianto licked at Jack’s waist, teasing the light trail of hairs that led from his navel to his cock. He licked his way down to Jack’s hipbones, trailing his tongue down to his balls and nudging them gently with his nose. Darting his tongue out, he lightly licked the tip of Jack’s cock, collecting the few drops of precome that had appeared.

Jack groaned and pulled Ianto up, rolling them over until he was on top. He brushed the hair off Ianto’s forehead and Ianto gazed up at him.

“Make love to me, Jack, please?” he whispered.

“Always,” Jack whispered back.

All talking ceased as they proceeded to communicate with their bodies. Kisses were exchanged, nipples were tweaked, Ianto’s cheeks were parted and his entrance thoroughly explored with an expert tongue until he was a writhing desperate mess. Fingers were slicked and Ianto’s wet and relaxed entrance was probed expertly, his prostate pegged skillfully and repeatedly until he was thrusting wantonly against Jack, frantically trying to achieve the friction he needed to fall over the edge.

Jack stilled Ianto’s movements with a firm hand on his hip. “Not yet, want to be inside you,” he growled.

Ianto stilled, unconsciously following Jack’s order, bending his knees back in supplication to encourage him. Happily, Jack obliged, slicking his cock. Within seconds he was poised at the entrance to Ianto’s body.

“Ianto, look at me.”

They locked gazes and Jack pushed in, slowly at first and then at an ever increasing pace until he was fully seated inside Ianto and his balls were resting against Ianto’s arse.

“Move, please, Jack, for God’s sake, bloody move!”

Jack obliged, pulling out slowly, only to push back inside just as slowly. The languid pace continued until Ianto was repeating his name like a mantra, “Jack, Jack, Jack.”

Suddenly, Ianto clenched his muscles down around Jack’s shaft and Jack lost control. His started to pound into Ianto, who wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and held onto his shoulders for dear life. He arched up into Jack’s thrusts, meeting each and every single one.

“Yes! Yes!” he cried out.

The room filled with the sounds of slapping skin, panting breaths, and the smell of male arousal and 51st century hormones. Their thrusting became erratic and Ianto felt his balls draw up and tighten in anticipation of his impending orgasm.

“Jack!” he yelled out and then he was coming, his arse clamping down hard on Jack’s cock.

“Oh God, Ianto!” Jack called out, pleasure shooting through him as he exploded with his own orgasm.

He thrust through both of their orgasms, hitting Ianto’s prostate until the younger man weakly begged him to stop, every part of his body over sensitized in the afterglow. Jack collapsed on top of Ianto, who shifted a tad to put Jack off to the side just a little. They both wriggled a bit until they were comfortable. Jack snuggled into Ianto’s chest, lying with his head right over Ianto’s heart, listening to it slow back down to a normal rate. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, stroking the sweat dampened hair off his forehead, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

Jack gripped him tighter and snuggled deeper, almost clinging to Ianto. Soon though his grip relaxed, his breathing deepened and Ianto knew he was asleep. It was only then, in the darkened room with a sleeping lover that he finally let his guard down and whispered to his Captain. When he was done, sleep claimed him as well.

  
TBC

[Chapter Ten/Epilogue - Where Decisions Are Made](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/148797.html#cutid1)


	10. Where Decisions Are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

  
Thank you so much for all your lovely comments. I'm so thrilled everyone has enjoyed this. I'm out of town for the holidays but I'll be taking my Ianto with me so I'll be around :) My [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/reel_torchwood/profile)[**reel_torchwood**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/reel_torchwood/) posting date is the 28th so watch this site for "Never Been Kissed". The next Masks story "Amerauder" is completed and will be off for beta'ing soon. Also, keep watching this space for more PDFs as [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cjharknessgirl/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cjharknessgirl/) and I get them finished. And *whispers* theremightbeasequeltothisintheworks.

Hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!!

TTFN

Thrace

 **Title:** Games  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 21405 – COMPLETE 1112 This chapter  
 **Date:** November 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a oneshot not set in the Masks universe. The prompt was "Dom!Ianto, Cheeky!Jack, and no spanking. Hopefully, I fulfilled those. Some BDSM elements.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Prompt!

 **Summary:** Um...Jack and Ianto play some games?

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

Start the story [Here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/143472.html#cutid1)

  


 **Chapter Ten/Epilogue**

Jack was the first to awaken in the morning. He pulled himself off of Ianto’s chest, smiling down at his young lover, lightly kissing his lips. Quietly, he went into the ensuite. He came back out a few minutes later with a wet warm cloth and a dry one. He used both to clean Ianto off as quickly and efficiently as he could without waking him. When that was finished, he cleaned himself off, returning the used cloths to the ensuite. Finally, he climbed back into bed beside Ianto, lay down, and just looked at him.

He stared at him for the longest time. He hadn’t been asleep last night when Ianto had spoken those words, he’d heard every word of it and it made his heart swell with love and ache with pain at the same time. He knew his time with Ianto would be fleeting and he intended to make the most of every second and make sure the younger man knew exactly how he felt.

He reached over, stroking a stray curl off Ianto’s forehead and he began to speak. He spoke of his past, his future, his past loves, and finally what Ianto meant to him. When he finished, he leaned forward and kissed Ianto lightly on the lips. He almost drew back when Ianto opened his mouth automatically to the probing tongue, but deepened the kiss instead, wrapping his arms around Ianto’s body.

The kiss broke when both men felt the need for air. Jack opened his eyes and was surprised to find unshed tears shining in Ianto’s.

“Did you mean it? What you said, I mean?” he asked shyly.

Wordlessly, Jack nodded. Ianto nodded in return and kissed him again before pulling back.

“Did you?” Jack asked softly.

Ianto’s only response was to pull him back in for a kiss, and then to whisper softly into his ear, “Yes, I did. So?”

Jack’s grin was so wide it almost split his face. He kissed Ianto again, sucking at his tongue and tugging at his lower lip. When he pulled back the sparkle in his eyes and the happiness in his smile was almost blinding. “Now? As soon as possible?”

Ianto chuckled and looked down at himself ruefully. “Not unless you want to do it in this state.”

Jack nodded in agreement. “Right, some preparation is in order.”

“I think so,” Ianto said softly entwining their fingers together.

Jack looked down at their joined hands and then back up at Ianto. Ianto marveled at the look of wonder and love on his face and quirked his eyebrow.

“Our hands,” Jack said quietly. “When they’re like this, it’s hard to tell where you end and where I begin.” He hesitated again, bringing Ianto’s hand up to his lips and kissing their conjoined knuckles. “I kinda like that.”

“Me too,” Ianto whispered softly.

Jack’s smile was blinding. “Good. Let’s get cleaned up, dressed and head back. Want to get breakfast on the way?”

Ianto nodded happily. Suddenly going back didn’t seem quite so bad, not after what they’d both said. Granted they’d both waited until they thought the other was asleep, but they’d said it and he knew things would be different from now on.

They showered and dressed quickly. Jack went to the office and took care of the bill while Ianto finished packing the cottage and started to load the car. Jack was there to help him carry the last bag out. Ianto threw him the keys and he climbed into the driver’s seat. He turned to look at Ianto, holding his hand out to the younger man.

Ianto slid his hand into Jack’s. He squeezed Ianto’s hand, smiling at him. “Ready to go home, Jones, Ianto Jones?”

“Yep.”

Jack squeezed his hand again before turning back and starting up the engine. He glanced at Ianto once they were on the road.

“You know, we’re going to have to get some boxes, get my stuff packed up.”

“Yep.”

“Think we can get the team to help?”

Ianto turned to look at him in shock. “You – you want to tell them?”

This time it was Jack’s turn to look at Ianto in shock. “You – you don’t want to?” He couldn’t disguise the hurt in his voice.

“No, no! I mean, I wasn’t sure, I mean, I didn’t think you’d want to, tell them about us, I mean.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Ianto, they already know about us. Remember? I kinda outed us before I swanned off with the Doctor.”

Ianto blushed and looked down at their hands. “True, but this is a bit more serious.”

Jack nodded. “Yes, it is, all the more reason to tell them. So, you okay with that?”

Ianto turned and smiled, and his eyes lit up with happiness. “Yep. I am. Now we’ll just have to keep Tosh and Gwen from planning anything, unless of course you want them to.”

Jack squeezed his hand and then let go to shift gears. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Don’t want to deny them the joy of planning some big reception for us.”

An hour or so later they pulled up in front of Ianto’s flat and Jack parked the car. Silently, they got their bags out of the boot and walked up to the front door. Ianto’s hands trembled a bit as he unlocked the door. It swung open and they walked in. Jack toed off his boots and Ianto hung their coats up on the coat rack inside the front door.

Jack pushed the door closed behind him and locked it before turning back to Ianto, the predatory gleam back in his eyes.

“Welcome home, Jack,” Ianto murmured.

Jack surged forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. When they finally broke for air, Jack whispered into Ianto’s ear. “I meant what I said. You are my home. Here and now for as long as I have you, you are my home.”

Ianto blinked rapidly, fighting the rush of tears at Jack’s words, spoken so openly now and not when Ianto was asleep. He pulled back and stroked the side of Jack’s face. “And you are mine. Thank you, Jack Harkness.”

Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack tenderly on the lips. He pulled back and grinned slyly at him. “Now, take me to bed, **our** bed.”

Jack growled and practically chased him back to the bedroom, Ianto’s laugh of delight ringing through **their** flat. All thoughts of breakfast and going back to the Hub forgotten for a few more blissful hours as they proceeded to christen Ianto’s flat, **their** flat for the next several hours.

The end.

  



End file.
